Because Of A Cat Untitled For Now
by wolfsakura
Summary: Sasuke finds a girl while wandering in the forest. Will love come from this friendship? Sasu/Ita/Kag/Gar/Nej Love Pentagon. ADOPTED FROM FortuneGoddessOfGaia!
1. The Lost Cat

_**HEY! its wolf, taking a break from Trapped while I fix and rewrite it. So this Story is adopted From: **__**FortuneGoddessOfGaia **__**This and some future chapters are hers ENJOY3**_

Summary: Sasuke meets a girl while wandering in the forest. Will love come from this friendship?

Rating: T maybe M later

Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Hikari

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksk

Sasuke Uchiha HATED Orochimaru. That damned snake pedophile forced him to go out and get some stupid scroll from some retard prince in another village. THEN it turned out that the bastard prince gave the pedophile the scroll already! So, here he was, walking through the forest back to Orochimaru's hideout. It would probably take another day to get there, and he was tired enough.

Sasuke laid against a tree, trying to figure out when his life started to go haywire. He had just closed his eyes when he heard something rustling in the bushes. Immediately on his guard, Sasuke took out a kunai and held it in a defensive position. He was just about to throw the kunai, when a cat popped out of the bushes. Said cat was looking at Sasuke very strangely. Well, the cat was strange itself. It was white with a black diamond on its chest and golden eyes, but that wasn't the strange part . The cat had three tails. Not one, three tails.

Sasuke thought the cat looked scared enough, so he put away the kunai and crouched down.

"Come here", he said to the cat softly. The cat slowly pawed towards Sasuke. Sasuke waited for the cat to get close enough, and then he patted gently on the head. The cat purred happily, liking the attention.

"Where's your owner? ", he looked at the nametag on the cat's neck and saw its name," Hikari huh? Well, let's go find your owner Hikari."

Sasuke picked up Hikari in his arms and walked off into the forest. He must've walked at least 4 miles away from his campsite, before he heard the most beautiful voice he has ever heard in his life. He followed the voice to a clearing. Hikari jumped onto his head and started meowing towards a tree. Sasuke looked up and saw a girl, no, _woman_, sitting on a tree branch.

She was beautiful, he had to admit it. The woman looked to be maybe a year younger than him. She had long raven hair that was tied in a French braid. Her bangs were pinned back with two jeweled butterfly hairpins. She wore a dark blue cheongsam that had a slit on each side that went to mid-thigh. She wore a pair of black, skin tight pants under the dress. The girl had white arm warmers on each of her arms. She also had a gold circular bracelet on her right wrist. On her right ankle was the same bracelet. She wore black heeled sandals on her feet. But, what got to him besides her beauty was the song she was singing.

"Uta wo utaou  
Daichi no uta wo  
Kaze wo idakou  
Hikari abite  
Hoshi wa mada taki  
Machi wa kinameku  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Menai komete

Uta wo utaou  
Sekai no uta wo  
Doko made ikou

Sora wo aoide  
Hito no ubu koe  
Mushi no habataki  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Hoshi towa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Sora ni todoku" she sang.

The woman opened her eyes when she heard Hikari meow again. She looked down, and Sasuke got a look at her misty purple eyes. 'Beautiful', he thought. The girl got a smile on her face and called happily, "HIKARI!"

She jumped down from her place in the tree and ran towards Sasuke. She stopped when she was right in front of him.

"Is this your cat?" Sasuke asked, holding Hikari out towards her. She graciously took the feline from him and smiled.

"Yes, thank you for finding her. Was she a burden on you?" she asked, sounding concerned for his well-being.

"No, she's actually good company." Sasuke said, like it was no big deal.

"I'm glad she didn't bother you much. I'm Kagome, by the way", she introduced herself.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you." he replied. "What was the name of the song you were singing?"

"Oh, it's called Konoyo no Uta. Did you like it?" Kagome replied, teasing him a bit.

"Hn. Maybe", Sasuke said back to her.

Kagome liked this guy. He may seem cold at times, but she was used to people acting that way towards her. Not to mention he was hot too. His raven hair, much like her own, spiked up in the back. He wore a white haori and dark blue pants. Around his waist was a sort of purple sash. On his feet was a pair of blue ninja sandals. She also noticed that he had a katana behind his back.

They talked a while longer, getting to know each other. Sasuke found out that the girl was tracker-nin for Tsukigakure. Kagome learned that her new friend was Orochimaru's new lackey that had left his home village to get stronger. They talked until the sun was nearly gone, when Sasuke realized he had to get back to Otogakure. He stood up and dusted off his pants before helping Kagome up.

"I need to get going. Do you want to meet again sometime?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, Ok! Where should we meet?" Kagome asked, looking forward to seeing the boy again.

Sasuke thought for a second, then replied," How about on the outskirts of Otogakure?"

"Alright! Meet you then!" she replied happily.

Sasuke nodded, and then stalked off back towards his campsite. He then smirked to himself, He was really starting to like that girl.

ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksks

Well, the first chapter of my first story! It's probably crap, but I hope you like it! Please Read & Review!

_**YAY! Sasuke Likes a Gurl! WHOOP WHOOP!**_


	2. Not A Care in the World

_**Hey Bizniches! Wolf Again, This is still **_**FortuneGoddessOfGaia**_** chapter so credit to her for the excellent writing3**_

_**Summary:**_ _**Sasuke finds a girl while wandering in the forest. Will love come from this friendship?**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic but Hikari, and whatever else you haven't seen before.

Please enjoy the second chapter!

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

Sasuke finally made it back to Orochimaru's hideout around midnight. Did he think that Orochimaru would be waiting for him outside the door? Yes he did. And there was the snake bastard and his lackey right there at the front door.

"Why did it take you so long to get back Sasuke?" he asked with a mocking frown on his face.

"Hn. Don't worry about it", Sasuke bit back disdainfully, and then walked inside the hideout. Sasuke really didn't care about what Orochimaru had said. All he cared about was the meeting with the girl he had just met. She was the most interesting girl he'd ever met, unlike those idiot airheads back in Konoha. In some way, she understood what he was going through. He just hoped she would show up tomorrow. With that thought in his head, Sasuke laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

"I liked that guy! What about you Hikari?" Kagome asked the feline.

"Mew!" the cat meowed in agreement.

Kagome laughed a bit before paying more attention to the road. She started heading back to the hut she was borrowing about 20 minutes ago. She had ran most of the way, and she was pretty tired. Kagome was about to drop to the forest floor, when she finally saw the hut. She went inside and dropped her things onto the floor. She thought about what Sasuke had told her about his family.

*Flashback*

"_So, what does your family think about you being in Oto?" Kagome asked curiously_

"…_My brother killed my entire clan when I was eight. He and I are the only ones left", Sasuke replied monotonously._

"_I'm sorry! I wouldn't have asked if I had known." she said looking down at the ground._

"_It's fine. Not like I care anymore", Sasuke told her, with no care in the world._

*End Flashback*

Kagome wondered what would make him say something like that. It just seemed to her that he would be upset with his brother about that. She wondered if he had came to Oto just to get stronger.

"Oh well" she said to herself, stretching a little" He'll tell me when he's ready".

She left the hut, after telling Hikari to stay there, and headed towards the river with her bathing supplies. Kagome got to the river after 10 minutes and set down her things on the river bank. She looked around, trying to sense any chakra signals, before shedding off her clothes. After she had taken off her cheongsam and arm warmers, she took the bracelet off of her wrist. Then she proceeded to take off her pants, panties, and ankle bracelet.

Kagome got into the water, hissing at the coldness of the river, and started to wash her body. After she washed her body, Kagome started to work on her hair. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and scrubbed her hair until she thought it was clean enough. Kagome ducked under the water, rinsing out any leftover bits of soap, then came up for air.

"Mmmm. God that felt good." she moaned out, leaning against the edge of the bank.

Kagome got out of the river and started to dry herself off. She put her pajamas, a blue t-shirt with a black butterfly on it and a pair of blue Capri pants. After she put on her slippers, she walked back to where her feline companion was. When Kagome opened the door, she looked around and saw that Hikari was asleep on her pillow, curled up into a ball.

"Ok, that is just too cute!" she said quietly, so she wouldn't wake the cat.

She crept onto the bed and laid down.

"Goodnight Hikari", she whispered and fell asleep.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksk

Sasuke woke up that morning feeling oddly refreshed. He sat up and stretched a bit. The Uchiha heir got out of bed and headed towards the shower. He stripped off his clothes (1) and got into the hot water that was waiting for him. He washed, and then he just stood there under the water, thinking about Kagome. The girl was a mystery to him. She didn't tell him much about her, except for her age, birthday, and home village. The heir really wanted to get to know the woman better. He felt himself slowly falling for her. She might be the one to help him rebuild his clan. Sasuke was broken from his thoughts when he heard Orochimaru calling for him. He sighed, turned off the water, and got out of the shower.

"Let's just get this day over with Sasuke. The faster we're done, the faster we can see Kagome", he said to himself.

Sasuke got dressed in his regular white haori and blue pants, tied on his sash, slipped on his sandals, and went to see what the hell that bastard wanted.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

Kagome woke up sometime in the afternoon, feeling Hikari licking her cheek. She giggled as she leaned up on her elbows to pet the cat on her head.

"Hey there Hika-chan. You hungry girl?" she asked the feline, who in response mewed. Kagome got up and headed towards the kitchen. She got Hikari some fish and put it into her food dish. Kagome looked around and made herself some scrambled eggs and toast. While she ate, Kagome thought about her meeting with Sasuke later tonight. She wondered what they were going to talk about. The tracker-nin couldn't wait to see him again. He was really smart, unlike some of her male friends back in Tsuki. He didn't judge her when she said something that probably wasn't even true, and she liked that about him.

Once Kagome was done eating, she put her dishes in the sink, and then went to get dressed.

She took off her pajamas, leaving her in a red strapless bra and panties. Looking around in her bag, she found something she could wear tonight.

Kagome slipped on a pair of white, skin tight pants under her sleeveless rose red cheongsam. She put on her white arm warmers, then her bracelet. She put her ankle bracelet on, and then she put on her white heeled sandals. By the time she was finished putting her hair in a braided ponytail, it was time for her to meet Sasuke. She went over to Hikari, picked her up in her arms, and headed out the door.

" Come on Hika-Chan! Let's go meet Sasuke-kun!"

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

This is the second chapter I hope you enjoyed. Please Read & Review!

(1): You ladies know you were drooling! XD!

_**Erybody dance now! soooooo hyper no idea why... Well off to feed my Pegacorn!**_


	3. I Wanna Go

_**Again not my chapter it belongs to **_**FortuneGoddessOfGaia **_**Read now...**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Hikari and whatever else you see that you haven't before

Please enjoy the third chapter!

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sk

Sasuke was nervous. SASUKE UCHIHA WAS NERVOUS! He has never been nervous in his entire life! He must have REALLY liked this girl. Sasuke had gotten to their meeting place at least 5 minutes ago, now he was just waiting on the girl and feline. He sat down and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He thought about what he was going to say to-his decision.

'I wonder what she'd think about that' he thought, trying to imagine the situation,' I wonder if she'd go with me.'

Sasuke dismissed the thought, closed his eyes, and waited for the girl that found her way into his life.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksk

"Where the HELL was that meeting? It was right over here, I swear!" Kagome said to herself. She had left her hut 15 minutes ago, and she was still walking. Hikari was in her arms, staring up at her human companion strangely. She wondered why the human was berating herself for.

Kagome sighed, and then looked up when she heard something rustle. She looked around and smiled. She finally found her meeting place. There was Sasuke, leaning against a tree, seemingly asleep.

'Wow! He looks so handsome when he's sleeping', she thought, staring at the Uchiha heir. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. She set Hikari down on the ground; she crept toward the sleeping man, careful not to step on anything.

Kagome got close to him, took a deep breath, then yelled," HI SASUKE!"

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

"HI SASUKE!"

Sasuke jerked awake, then hearing someone laughing, turned his head to see Kagome, laughing her head off. He glared at her, well, he _tried_ to glare at her, but he thought she looked so cute while she was laughing.

"About time you got here", he said, sitting up against the tree.

"Sorry. I got a little lost", she replied, still laughing a bit. She finally calmed down enough to look directly at him. He was playing with Hikari by the time she did though.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke was quiet for awhile. He looked at her, more like stared at her.

"….I made a decision", Sasuke had finally said.

"What kind of decision?" Kagome asked. She was curious about this. He looked very serious about this.

"…..I'm leaving Otogakure", He said, determination evident in his voice.

Kagome was shocked. She was beyond shocked. Had he really said that?

"Where do you think you're going to go?" she had to ask.

"Back to Konoha", he said with no problem at all. The heir didn't think it was a big deal.

"Sasuke, Konoha isn't going to welcome you back with open arms after you abandoned the village", she told him.

Sasuke sighed, then got up and walked towards her. He sat down next to her, and then laid his head in her lap. Kagome gasped, not used to contact like this. Sure, the Tsukikage did it all the time, but he was like a father to her. Sasuke was the man she was falling in love with. She wasn't used to this kind of contact with him. Kagome looked down at her lap when she felt Sasuke's head move in her lap. He was staring directly at her with this look in his coal black eyes. He looked….sad.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held it for awhile. Then, when he kissed the back of her hand, she blushed to the color of her cheongsam.

"I would never do this to anyone but you, so don't tell a soul I did this", Sasuke said, looking into her misty purple eyes. "Please, Kagome. Please help me leave this place", he begged (1) the tracker-nin.

Kagome looked at the man on her lap. He really wanted her to help him. There was only one way he could get back into Konoha.

"Ok. I'll help. There is a way I can help you", Kagome replied to the boy finally. He looked at her, glad that she was going to help him, but he wondered how she was going to do it.

"What way is that?" the heir asked. He wanted to get the hell out of Oto as soon as possible.

"The only way you can get back into Kohona is if the Kage of an allied village requests It.", she explained." I can ask the Tsukikage if he would send a letter to the Hokage of Kohona."

Sasuke thought about for a minute. Hikari, who was lying next to Sasuke's stomach throughout the whole thing, had gone to sleep a long time ago.

"How long would it take for him to reply?" he asked. Sasuke wanted to leave that pedophile's grasp on him soon.

"At least two days", she told him, happy that he wasn't looking so upset anymore.

Sasuke sat up on his knees and looked directly at Kagome's face. He reached out his arms toward her and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Kagome gasped, not used to the man hugging her. She blushed when he hugged her tighter.

"Thanks. You don't know how badly I want to leave this place. You really saved me", he appreciatively. Sasuke pulled away from the beautiful girl in his arms. She looked so stunning with a flushed façade that he just couldn't stop staring at her. Kagome started to get nervous with Sasuke staring at her with that fervent gaze.

"S-sasuke?" she called to him timidly," C-can you hear me Sasuke?"

Sasuke just kept staring at her. "Kagome", he finally whispered.

"Uh, w-what is it?" she asked, stuttering a little bit.

He lowered his head towards hers. His face only inches from her own. "What?" she asked again.

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers in a passionate yet quick kiss. Kagome's eyes widened with shock, and then they slowly closed as she responded to the kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until Kagome needed to breathe. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Kagome's stunning glazed appearance.

Kagome stared at Sasuke, pretty sure that her face looked like a tomato. She pulled away slightly to say something to him.

"W-why did you just do that?" she quietly asked, looking down at the ground.

"…..Because I wanted to." he softly said back," because I like you".

Kagome gasped after hearing that. She didn't think that he liked her the way she liked him.

Kagome blushed even harder, before whispering "I like you too."

They sat there for a few more minutes before they talked about what they were going to do.

"When I get home, I'll write a message to the Tsukikage and ask him about getting you back into Konoha. I'll let you know when I get a reply", Kagome told him, after she finally calmed down a little.

"Alright. So in about two days, we'll meet back here", Sasuke said, relieved he was finally getting away from here.

"Alright!" she agreed happily. Kagome went over to Hikari and picked her up in her arms. She went back over to Sasuke and kissed him on his cheek, surprising him.

"See you later", Kagome whispered. Then she walked away, disappearing through the foliage.

Sasuke stood there, staring at where she vanished from, his hand on his cheek. He snapped out of it, chuckled a little, and then walked off towards Orochimaru's hideout.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksks

Kagome made it back home and went to lie down on her bed. She looked around her temporary home, wondering how much longer she was going to have to stay here after Sasuke left. She wondered why she came up with the stupid idea in the first place. Then again, Otogakure was a hell hole.

Was the idea stupid? Yes. Reckless? Duh. Did it make the man she loved happy? Of course. Is that the reason she agreed to help? Yes, yes it was. Kagome just sighed and got up off the bed.

She had a letter to write.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

(1)- OMG! Sasuke begged! Completely out of character!

_**Nyan, down the rabbit hole and to Konoha we go!**_


	4. Back to Konoha

_**Chapter is from **_**FortuneGoddessOfGaia**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but Hikari and whatever else you haven't seen before

Please enjoy the fourth chapter!

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksks

"Done!"

It took Kagome a long, tiring hour to write, but she finished the letter to the Tsukikage. She looked it over, making sure she wrote it out correctly. It read:

_Dear Tsukikage-sama,_

_I'm writing to request an ex- Konoha Nin back into Konohagakure. Please consider asking to Hokage of Konoha to reinstate this man. He's shown that he has reconciled for his reasons for leaving his village and wishes to return as soon as possible. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, last of the infamous Uchiha Clan. Please consider my request and write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Tracker-Nin, Kagome Higarashi_

Hopefully the Tsukikage would help his favorite Tracker-Nin. Kagome rolled up the letter and tied it tight. She went outside, whistled, and then waited. Seconds later, a small, black butterfly with red lines on the wings fluttered towards Kagome's outstretched finger. It landed and waited for its orders.

Kagome raised the letter for the butterfly to see and said," Take this to Touga-sama. Make sure he gets it. No one else can see this letter."

The butterfly took the letter in its legs and flew off. Kagome watched it leave until she could no longer see it. She walked back into the hut, changed out of her cheongsam and leggings into a white tank top and white shorts, and went to bed.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

It's been three days since Sasuke had seen Kagome. He wondered if she had gotten a reply from the Tsukikage yet. He sighed, he wanted to get the hell away from Orochimaru, even if it meant running away.

" I need to get out of here", he muttered to himself," Maybe a walk will do me some good"

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked out of the hideout, heading towards the forest.

' Maybe luck will be on my side and Kagome will be waiting with some good news', he thought.

Apparently, both luck and fate hated the Uchiha heir, because Kagome was not there when he got there. Sasuke cursed under his breath, then decided to enjoy the fresh air while he could. He sat down and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. He needed a break.

Kskskskskskskskskskskskssksk skskskssksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskskskskskskskskssk skskskkskskssksk

"Ready!"

Kagome tried to busy herself with a little training. She focused her chakra to her bracelet until it glowed brightly. The glowing lasted for a split second, then stopped, showing a small sword in place of her hand(1). The clone in front of her held a kunai knife in its hand.

" Set!"

Both Kagome and her clone got into a different stance. Kagome in an offensive one, the clone in a defensive one. Kagome raised her sword up to her chest. She shifted her right leg slightly, getting ready to strike.

" Go!"

Kagome ran forward and swung, clashing her blade against the clone's kunai. The clone parried her thrust, then swung its right fist, trying to hit Kagome in the stomach. Kagome blocked by doing a round-house kick, launching the clone backwards. The clone leaned forward, landing on the heels of its feet, before launching forward, ready to strike the woman in front of it.

Kagome held the sword out towards the clone, then called, " Lightning Wind!"

White lightning streamed out of the blade, swirling at the clone, before completely covering it in lightning. It screamed before it vanished out of existence.

Kagome lowered the blade, panting slightly. The glowed for a second, then stopped showing her hand and bracelet.

" Crap. I went a little too far", she said to herself, " Sesshomaru-sensei won't be too happy about that."

She sighed and turned to walk into the hut where Hikari was, but something stopped her. She saw the butterfly she had sent to Tsukigakure. Kagome smiled and raised her finger so that the small creature could land on it.

" He wrote back, I presume?", she asked the butterfly, who waved its antenna a bit in response.

She took the letter from the insect's legs and opened it. She read it, her misty purple eyes scanned the paper. Then , the smile on her face got larger.

" I've got to tell Sasuke about this!", She exclaimed happily. She dismissed the butterfly, then ran into the hut.

" Come on Hikari. We need to go see Sasuke", she told the feline. Hikari mewed and jumped off of the counter.

" We need to get there quick Hikari", she told the cat next to her. The feline mewed in response, then a ball of lightning engulfed her. It faded to show a much larger version of Hikari with two large fangs protruding from her mouth.

Kagome's ankle bracelet glowed, and then faded showing a large disk under her foot. Wind started to pick up under the disk, making it float.

" Alright! Let's go!", she said. Kagome leaned forward a bit, flying off on the disk, Hikari following close behind her.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksk

Sasuke woke up to someone shaking him, calling his name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE ! WAKE UP!"

He opened his eyes to see Kagome, smiling , in front of him. He groaned as he sat up, stretching a little.

" What are you so excited about?", he asked the girl.

" Look!", she said ,pushing the letter into his hands, " Read it!"

Sasuke sighed, then looked down to read the letter. His eyes started to go wide as he read.

_Kagome,_

_I'm happy to know that you're doing well in Otogakure. Concerning your friend, if you honestly believe that he reconciled his differences, then I will trust your judgment. I've already sent a message to the Godaime of Konohagakure. I suggest you leave for Konoha the day after you receive this message. Although, the only way the Uchiha can get into Konoha is if you go as well. I'm making you the ambassador for Tsukigakure. I trust you, so don't make me regret my decision._

_Best Regards,_

_Lord Touga Taisho_

_Tsukikage_

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was finally getting away from Orochimaru.

" Thank God", he muttered.

" You're happy, right Sasuke?", she asked, smiling.

" You have no idea", he said to her, shaking his head in disbelief.

" I know. I was right in the middle of training when the letter came", Kagome told him, laughing.

That's when Sasuke actually got a good look at the woman in front of him. She wasn't wearing the normal cheongsam and sandals. She had on a tight, sleeveless, black, body suit with a patch of gray on the shoulders and along the hips. She had gray fingerless gloves on her hands with a design of a moon on each of them. On her feet was a pair of black boots that went an inch under her knee. In Sasuke's opinion, she looked amazing.

"Do you really have a weapon somewhere on you?" Sasuke asked. He had never seen her with any weapons. Not even a kunai or shuriken.

" Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?", she replied, giggling a little.

" I've never seen you with it. Do you have it now?", he asked again. He honestly wanted to know where this weapon of hers was.

" Yes, but I'm not showing just yet. It's a secret.", she told him, teasing him a little. Kagome wasn't about to tell him that her bracelets were actually her weapons. He'd probably want a demonstration and she really didn't want to fight the man she might start dating just yet.

"Hn. Whatever", Sasuke replied, seemingly uncaring.

Kagome knew he really wanted to know. She smiled a little and said "Sorry. I just don't feel like telling."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he'd let it go for now. There was only one thing bothering him.

"Kagome, you were wondering about my family, but what about yours?" Sasuke asked her.

Kagome was silent, thinking about what was a better way to tell him. She sighed, and just decided to tell him.

"My parents were killed, while they were on a mission to Otogakure. During that time I was only 7 years old. That's when I was adopted into the Tsukikage's family." she told him.

Flashback

_A younger Kagome stood behind the leader of her village. She looked up at the Tsukikage with a curious gaze. The taller man gazed down at the girl next to him and smiled gently._

"_It will be alright", he told the girl, and "No one is going to hurt you."_

_Kagome looked down and nodded once. The man in front of her smiled a second time._

"_Come meet your new family, Kagome-chan."_

End Flashback

"After that, I had met Sesshomaru and InuYasha, my brothers", she told Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked. He had no idea she had went through all of that. He was happy for her though. She had found someone to raise her.

" What happened after that?", the Uchiha heir questioned. He wanted to know every aspect of this girl as he could.

Kagome smirked, something she had learned from Sesshomaru, and stood up. She went over to Hikari and lifted the feline onto her shoulder. She turned her head towards Sasuke and smiled slightly.

" If you're early and ready to leave tomorrow, I might tell you the rest on the way", she told him. The tracker-nin started for the forest.

"Later Sasuke-kun."

Kskskskskskskskkksksksksksks kskskskskskskskskssksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksks

Sasuke stared at the spot where Kagome stood. He smirked, stood up, then sprinted towards Orochimaru's hideout.

He had to start packing.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk skskskskskskskskskskksksksks ksksksksksksks

Thank you all for reading and your reviews . I'm really trying my best with this story. If you have an idea for a story please let me know and I'll do my best.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!

(1): Look up Jin Kariya's Doll, Messer. That's sort of what it looks like.

_**Yay! Next chapter after this!**_


	5. On the Road

_**Still not mine**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot, Kagome's weapon, and Hikari.

As I said before, if you have an idea for a story you would like to see me write, please let me know!

Just so you know, I'll probably be using some techniques from the Bleach series in the later chapters. Just a heads up!

Enjoy the chapter!

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksks

In the tower of the Hokage of Konohagakure, the Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade was rereading the letter that had come from Tsukigakure.

_Dear Lady Tsunade of Konohagakure,_

_One of my tracker-nin that I've sent to Otogakure came across an ex-nin of yours and asked if I could get him reinstated. You are probably already aware of which ninja I am speaking of. She has been thourghly convinced that Sasuke Uchiha has made amends for his differences against Konoha and wishes to come back to the village. I realize that the only way he could be welcomed through the gates of Konoha is if I send my ambassador with him. Since she has seen every one of the Five Great Countries, I've made my tracker-nin, Kagome Higurashi, my ambassador for Tsukigakure. They should be there at least three days after you receive this letter. You can decide what to do when they get there._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Touga Taisho_

_Tsukikage_

The buxom woman sighed, rereading the letter a fifth time. She wondered what had possessed the Uchiha to return after he had betrayed the village. At least Naruto and Sakura would be excited over the news. She tossed the paper to a side of her desk.

" SHIZUNE! BRING ME SOME SAKE!", she yelled out to her assistant.

She really needed a drink.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

It was dawn when Sasuke left Orochimaru's hideout, permanently. He started out towards Kagome's temporary home. In all honesty, he had no idea _where_the woman lived. All she said was ten minutes away from their meeting place, heading south. He gripped the strap to his bag tighter in his fist and walked faster, wanting to leave before the pedophile noticed he was gone. He broke out of his train of thought when he noticed he had walked into a clearing. Sasuke also noticed that there was a small hut on the left side of the clearing.

' Is this the place?', he wondered,' It is a nice location though'

The Uchiha heir was broken out of his thoughts again when he felt something rubbing against his ankle. He looked down to Hikari rubbing her small body on his ankle, purring happily. Sasuke smiled slightly as he kneeled down to pet the feline. Hikari mewed as soon as she felt the large hand on her head.

" That is so cute!"

Sasuke looked behind him to see the woman he was thinking about earlier. He stared at her for awhile, noticing how beautiful she looked. The outfit showed that she could be both dangerous and gorgeous at the same time.

She wore bandages around her breasts and two inches above her stomach. Over the bandages, she wore a purple and black vest(1) with the insignia of a crescent moon on it, which was unzipped. On her arms was a pair of sleeve-like gloves that covered the lower half of her hands. The girls' long legs had on a pair of black pants that went to her knees. She wore a pair of black sandals with white straps. She wore her normal bracelets. Her long, raven hair was tied in a half-ponytail with her bangs held back by a gold barrette.

"I'm surprised you got here so early!" Kagome said, a smile on her face, " Did you find your way here all right?"

"Yeah", he replied, standing up with Hikari on his shoulder,"I admit I almost got lost though"

Kagome giggled a little, causing Sasuke to stare at her lips. He thought back to when he had first kissed her. She had looked just as stunning as she did now. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard her call his name.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, wondering if he was ok.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine", he told her, stuttering a little, "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled again stating that she had to get her bag. Kagome walked into the hut to grab her things. The Uchiha Heir stood there, scratching Hikari behind her ears, waiting for Kagome to leave the small hut. She came out 2 minutes later. On her back was a purple bag with one strap that was over her shoulder.

"Ok! Now I'm ready!" the track-nin made ambassador exclaimed. She jogged towards a cluster of trees, then looked back when she noticed Sasuke wasn't following her.

" You coming?"

Sasuke smirked and started walking towards her. As he passed her, he glanced at her, as if to say 'let's go'.

Together, the two traveled to Konoha.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade had called a meeting between the Rookie teams, along with Gai's team. She waited until everyone was in the room before she spoke.

" Everyone listen up", she started, " I have an announcement to make"

" Hurry up and say it Granny!", Naruto said, getting impatient.

" SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT! Anyways, as I was saying, in two days , Konoha will be having two ninja coming here for a permanent stay.", she told the group.

" W-who is i-it, L-lady T-tsunade?", Hinata asked, still haven't gotten the hang of her stuttering problem.

Tsunade sighed before speaking again, " The ambassador from Tsukigakure and", she trailed off.

" And who, Lady Tsunade?", Kakashi asked, his eyes peering over his _Icha Icha Paradise!_ Novel.

" She'll be coming with….Sasuke Uchiha", she stated with a tired tone.

Everyone looked surprised. Sakura looked as though she would cry. Naruto stood there, looking at the floor.

' Sasuke. He's coming back.', Naruto thought.

" So, he's coming back on his own accord?", Shikamaru questioned, yawning a little, " Is this some sort of trick?"

" I'm not sure", Tsunade said, clasping her hands together, " The Tsukikage's ambassador is coming with him to keep an eye on him, since she was the one who asked he be reinstated as a ninja"

"WHAT!?"

Sakura was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard that the ambassador coming with her Sasuke-kun was a female. She knew that hussy was just trying to steal Sasuke(2).

Tsunade stared at her apprentice, a slight twitch in her left eye, annoyed that she had yelled so loudly. She thought that she had taught her enough self control.

" Sakura, stop screaming", Kakashi said calmly.

Shizune spoke up, causing everyone to turn towards her, " Everyone please be at the gates to meet the ambassador and Uchiha-san"

Tsunade glanced around the room. When she noticed no one was leaving, she banged her fist on the desk, making it split in half.

" YOU HEARD HER! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT!", she yelled loudly. She watched as everyone scrambled out the door, not wanting to face her wrath. The buxom Hokage sighed. She looked at her broken desk, then slapped her forehand with her hand.

" SHIZUNE! GET ME ANOTHER DESK! AND SOME SAKE WHILE YOURE AT IT!", she yelled at the top of her lungs. She really needed a drink.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksk

" Just tell me where it is!"

" No! Stop asking me!"

" Tell me where it is and I'll stop asking!"

" No, dammit!"

" Tell me or I'll make you tell me!"

Kagome and Sasuke had been arguing for the pass twenty minutes. He kept asking her where her weapon was. Kagome loved Sasuke, really she did, but this persistency was going to get him slapped in the face.

" Look just tell me already!", Sasuke said.

" Or what? What are you going to do to me?", she asked him.

Sasuke growled, then put his hand behind her head, pulling her forward. He watched as her misty purple eyes widened a bit. He smirked as he brought her face closer to his. He continued to lower his face until his lips were centimeters away from hers. Sasuke delicately brushed his lips on Kagome's , weaving his fingers in her silky hair.

Kagome could feel a shiver of excitement run down her spine as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moved his other hand to the small of her back, pulling her body flush against his, wanting to savor the moment. He ran his tongue lightly against the girl's lips, asking for permission to go any further. She parted her lips and he took that as acceptance. Kagome let out a slight moan. The feel of his wet pink appendage hungrily brushing hers, tasting and caressing every bit of her mouth almost had her wondering where he had learned to kiss like this.

Sasuke soon broke the kiss, knowing that they both had to breathe. He looked at Kagome's beautiful, flushed face, seeing how much the kiss affected her.

Kagome soon got her breathing back to normal and looked up at Sasuke, an unnoticeable blush on her face.

" Are you going to tell me now?", Sasuke asked the girl, when he saw that she had calmed down.

Kagome looked at him, then raised herself on her toes to get close to his ear, as if to whisper her answer.

" Nice try, but not happening", she whispered before she grabbed Hikari off of the ground and jogged away.

Sasuke stood there, wondering what the hell happened. ' I had her', he thought, ' She almost told me'

" Are you coming or what?"

Sasuke turned to see Kagome and Hikari at least ten meters away. He sighed and ran towards the girl and feline. It was going to be a long three days.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksks

Alright! Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter!

(1): Look up Lilinette from Bleach to see the vest.

(2): I'm sorry to all Sakura fans, but she will be bashed a lot in this fic. I really hate Sakura with a passion. Sorry.

Kagome and Sasuke got a little making out! There might be a lemon in later chapters. Please R&R!

_**New Chapter! Chapters Chapters Chapters! New Chapters! **_


	6. We Have Arrived

_**Not mine-**_

**Disclaimer:** Listen, all you damn lawyers that's outside my door! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA! Get off my back!

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskskskskskskskssksk sksksksksksksks

"Where the hell are they?!"

It was early morning when Tsunade had made all the teams come out to meet Kagome and Sasuke at the Konoha Gates. Sakura was waiting to see the whore that was trying to get Sasuke (1). Naruto wanted to see just how much Orochimaru had changed his friend/rival. Everyone waited, most of them started to get bored by now. Chouji was busying himself with a bag of chips, while Shikamaru just stared up at the clouds.

"Calm down, Naruto", Neji told the energetic blonde, "They should be here soon"

"What if they got attacked?"

"Sasuke is with the ambassador Naruto, she'll be fine", Shino said quietly, staring at a beetle on his finger.

"Yeah, but..." Naruto started but Kakashi cut him off.

"Just calm down and wait Naruto", the copy-nin said, not even looking up from his _Icha Icha_Novel.

Naruto huffed, then sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. He'd wait, and then he'd get up and yell when the Uchiha got there.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

Kagome and Sasuke had been walking for the longest time. Sasuke learned that Hikari was a summons, but he figured that out when she poofed away.

"I heard Konoha is beautiful around the fall." Kagome said.

"Hn. I guess it is", Sasuke said, an emotionless tone in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked him, tilting her head towards him in a cute expression.

Sasuke looked at her, unable to say anything for the moment. Then, he shook his head telling her to forget what he had said. The girl just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. She looked up and squinted her eyes a little bit.

"I think I can see the gates", she told the heir next to her.

He looked ahead and saw that what she said was in fact true. He sighed as the girl walked faster. Time to face the music.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

"I see them! They're almost here!"

Everyone looked to where Ino was pointing and yelling. Sure enough, there was an older looking Sasuke Uchiha, walking with a very beautiful woman. Well, everyone but Sakura thought the woman was beautiful. Sakura thought that the whore with Sasuke was ugly compared to her (2). The woman had long raven hair that was put into two ponytails at the base of her neck. She wore bandages that covered her breasts under an unzipped, dark blue vest. On her hands was a pair of black, fingerless gloves. On her right wrist was a gold bracelet. A pair of black shorts was on her long, slightly tanned legs. On her left ankle was the same bracelet that was on her wrist. She wore a pair of black, heeled sandals on her feet.

They watched as Sasuke and the woman they assumed was Tsukigakure's ambassador get closer. Naruto saw how his friend got along with the girl. It was almost as if he liked the girl. Sakura looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, seeing how much more handsome he had gotten. His hair had gotten two inches longer. His chest had gotten more defined from what she could see from his shirt. She thought he was way sexier, and it was all for her! (3)

The two people they were waiting for had made it to the gates. The woman smiled and put her hand on Sasuke's arm, who was trying to get away from her.

"Hello!" she greeted warmly, despite the twitch in her eye from trying to hang on to Sasuke, "I'm Kagome Higarashi, ambassador for Tsukigakure. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

'Great.', Sasuke thought as Tsunade filed everyone into her office, 'Time for her to start questioning us.' He didn't understand why they couldn't do this later. Also, if Sakura didn't stop staring at him in the next three minutes, he was going punch her in the eye! (4)

Tsunade stared at the two people sitting in front of her. Kagome, as she introduced herself, was still hanging on to Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at either the wall or out the window. Tsunade cleared her throat then started talking.

"Let me start by saying welcome Kagome-san to Konoha. I'm happy to see someone from Tsukigakure visit the village. Saying that, let me ask what your reason for being in Otogakure was?"

"I was ordered by Lord Touga to try and find information on Orochimaru", Kagome told the buxom woman.

"Why did he give that order?"

Kagome sighed before answering, "He has reason to believe that Tsukigakure's main enemy, Naraku, was recruiting Orochimaru as a partner. He had me go and find out if it was true or not"

The Godiame Hokage nodded, accepting the answer given. She then turned her head towards Sasuke, who was still staring out of the window.

"And you, Uchiha?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, "What's your reason for coming back?"

"….I got sick of Orochimaru being gay", he replied nonchalantly, "I didn't want his gayness to rub off on me"

Tsunade stared at him before saying that she didn't blame him. "If you didn't want him rubbing off on you, what was your reason for leaving in the first place?"

That question got everyone's attention, including Kagome's. She had no clue why the heir was in Otogakure in the first place.

In all honesty, I only went to get stronger than Naruto", He said, putting his arms behind his head, despite having Kagome's hand on them. "Then I realized I could do that in Konoha, and piss off Naruto at the same time"

"You Jackass!" Naruto yelled at his friend/rival. He got seriously pissed when he heard that.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! Anyways, where do you plan on staying?" Tsunade asked, after screaming at Naruto.

"The Uchiha Compound", was Sasuke's immediate answer. Tsunade didn't even look surprised when he said that. She agreed, but told them that they'd have to live together.

"That's fine", Kagome said standing up.

"No it's not fine!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Kagome, " She can't line with Sasuke! She just can't!"

Kagome looked at the girl, giving her a glare that would make Sesshomaru proud. This must be Sakura. Sasuke said she was annoying as hell, but he didn't say she was this clingy towards him. Tsunade discreetly placed the key into Kagome's hand, before looking at her apprentice.

"Sakura, the only Sasuke can stay in the village is if Kagome live with him to keep an eye on him. You have no say in the matter", she told the pink-haired girl sternly. Kagome and Sasuke had slipped away while Sakura was getting berated. Everyone but Sakura noticed they had left. The rest of the teams, excluding the Jounin, followed them.

"Yes ma'am", Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was no longer in the room, along with the other rookies and that bitch Kagome. She asked Kurenai where they had went.

"They followed Kagome-san and Sasuke", Kurenai replied.

Sakura cursed, and then ran out of the door. The adults watched her go shaking their heads.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksk

Kagome and Sasuke walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, heading towards the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke glanced at Kagome through the corner of his eye. She was looking around at all the shops they passed by, taking in the sights. She looked so beautiful to him. Kagome noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying, so she just looked around.

"Hey! Sasuke! Kagome!"

The two in question turned to see Naruto, Lee and Kiba heading towards them with Akamaru right behind them. They stopped and waited for them to catch up. Once they did, Naruto looked at Sasuke for awhile.

"Sasuke", he started.

"Hn, what?"

"….Welcome back, bastard", Naruto said, raising a fist.

Sasuke smirked, then touched his fist to Naruto's, "Thanks, dobe"

Kagome watched their little interaction with a smile. The two of them were almost like brothers, they may fight a lot, but they got along better than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She felt something nudging against her leg, so she looked down to see Akamaru trying to get her attention. Kagome knelt down and scratched the canine's ear.

"Hey there cutie", she said, still scratching the dog's ear. The dog barked and licked her cheek, causing the girl to giggle. The four boys that were talking stopped and looked at Kagome and Akamaru. Kagome saw that they were staring at her and looked up.

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head and asked if they could leave yet. Kagome stood and said goodbye to Lee, Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey, Let's meet up at the Barbeque place tomorrow, ok?" Kiba said.

" Sure, we'll be there", Kagome replied. Sasuke looked at her as if to say ' we will?'.

Kagome nodded, then grabbed Sasuke's arm. She waved while they walked to the compound.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk skskskskskskskskssksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksks

Chapter 6 for your reading pleasure!

(1): Sakura is a little bitch

(2): I realized that she is picturing all girls to be ugly bitches like her.

(3): Yes, she really thinks that

(4): That's exactly what I want to do to her!

I might have Kagome fight Sakura in the next chapter. I just need to think of a good way to do it. Well, Please R&R!

_**Yay! Tired it 6 am and copy and paste isn't fun.**_


	7. Training

_**Not mine**_

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should know what I don't and what I do own by now. Please get off my back lawyer people!

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksks

"Damn her and everything she's worth!"

Sakura was pissed off. She had lost sight of Sasuke-kun and that bitch ambassador. She wanted to at least talk to Sasuke for a second.

"I guess I'll find them tomorrow", she said as she started to walk home.

Kskskskskskksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksk

"Wake up!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kagome's face hovering over his. He smirked, then leaned up and kissed her on the lips. She jerked away, blushing. Sasuke sat up, chuckling at her startled expression.

"Good Morning, Kagome"

Kagome looked away, the blush still evident on her cheeks, muttering under her breath.

Sasuke got up, went to his closet and grabbed his clothes.

"Hurry up! We were supposed to meet everyone at the training grounds today!" she called as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower, "I'm going to get dressed and start breakfast! I'll give you 30 minutes!"

"Yeah yeah"

Kagome huffed and went to get dressed. She walked into her room and looked through her clothes. She glanced through every article of clothing, and then finally found the right outfit. She slipped on a white sports bra, and then put on a white and black jacket that stopped an inch above her belly (1). She put on a pair of white pants that went to her ankles. On her arms went black arm warmers, along with her normal bracelet. She wore her normal black sandals and ankle bracelet. She tied her hair into a ponytail, and then used a gold barrette to hold her bangs back.

Kagome went down to the kitchen and started on some scrambled eggs. By the time she was done, Sasuke had come downstairs in a dark blue shirt, black pants, and dark blue ninja sandals.

"Just in time", she said, putting a plate in front of him, "You have 10 minutes to finish"

Sasuke just waved his hand, dismissing whatever she had said. He heard her go to the sink about three minutes later. Then, he heard her start singing, something he hadn't heard in awhile.

"Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte nando mo nando mo tooku e itte

Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kusha kusha ni natta to shite mo

kimi no na wo utau tame ni...

I remember sitting with you

Underneath the tree of life

We listened to every fainted cry

Of the creatures there on the day the world began

Looking at everything that I've lost

And almost everything that I've loved

I'll hold them all tightly in my arms,

Wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go

All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun

If I hadn't met you my life would've been in the darkness forever

In my wings are the powers of immortality

But by meeting you my whole life has changed

You give light to me hope to me strength into my life

All this time these twelve thousand years I know AISHITERU

Eight thousand years from the time that I've met you my love grows strong than ever before

Words can't say of this time I've been waiting to share my love with you

I'd give you my life, I would give you the world to see you smiling every day

One hundred million and two thousand years from now AISHITERU

I want you to know since you came in my life every day, every night you give light into the darkest skies

All these twelve thousand years

I've been loving you", she sang. She looked at Sasuke when she heard clapping.

" Nice", was all he said. Kagome just gave a slight bow and a smile.

" Are you ready to go?"

" Sure", he sighed. He got up and put his plate in the sink. Then, he walked to where Kagome was at the door and grabbed his kusanagi.

" Let's go!"

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk skskksksksksksksksksksksksks kskksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

" Sasuke! Kagome!"

Everyone looked to where Tenten was calling out. Sakura looked at the Uchiha, drooling a little(2). Naruto ran towards them and hit Sasuke in the arm.

" You guys made it! Finally!", he said, laughing. Kakashi cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

" Now that everyone's here, we should start testing", he said, still looking into his book.

" What test?", Kagome asked.

" Lady Tsunade wants us to test yours and Sasuke's youthful skills", Gai said, giving Kagome a thumbs up sign. Kagome twitched a little, but nodded. Sakura's eyes widened. This was her chance!

" Sensei! I volunteer to fight with Kagome!", Sakura exclaimed. Kagome sighed, but nodded once again.

" All right", he said, still reading his novel, " Kagome pair off with Sakura. Just don't kill each other"

The two girls nodded and everyone else stepped back to give them room. Kagome stood at least five meters away from Sakura. Sakura stared at the wench in front of her with a smirk on her face. She was going to win this no matter what(2). Kagome looked at the smug pinkette with a bored expression. She would rather fight the cute Hyuuga instead(3), but if she had to fight the girl she would.

"You can start whenever you're ready", Kurenai told the girls, " Also, Kagome, could you explain any techniques you use during the fight?" Kagome just nodded, before facing Sakura again.

Sakura ran towards Kagome, fist ready to strike her in the face. Kagome just stood there until Sakura was just seconds from hitting her, then she vanished causing Sakura to hit the tree that was behind her.

" What the hell was that!?"

Kagome reappeared to where Sakura was standing before responding.

" That was called Shunpo, a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps.", Kagome replied, staring at her opponent the entire time. Sakura scowled, knowing that she couldn't beat her speed. The pinkette charged at Kagome once again, both fist charged with chakra. Sakura swung at Kagome, only to have the ambassador dodge the hit. She kept swinging at the ambassador, getting angrier every time she dodged the hit. She tried to hit again, but was surprised when Kagome caught her fist.

Kagome caught the fist that was aimed at her, then calmly raised her left hand.

" Hado #1:Sho" , she said. A beam of white light shot out from Kagome's hand, blasting Sakura away from her. "Hado", she continued," Is one of the two forms of Kido. Kido is one of the four basic combat forms in Tsukigakure. Kido is the technique that focuses our chakra into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat. These spells are graded from 1 to 99, 99 being the most difficult to perform or master. In order to use Kido, one must recite the incantation, state the name of the spell, and call its number. For someone skilled enough in a particular Kido spell, the incantation is not necessary, but reciting it will increase the potential power of the spell.", Kagome stopped there for a moment, before explaining the rest.

" There are three main types of Kido: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. Binding spells are a broad category referring to anything designed to halt or deter an enemy, destructive spells refer to anything designed to specifically harm an enemy, and healing spells, which do not require names, numbers, or incantations to cast, simply heal a ninja's comrades", she finished.

"Shut up!", Sakura yelled, upset that the bitch was talking so much(4). " Stop explaining things and fight me already!"

Kagome looked at her with a blank expression before she replied. " God you're stupid. You could have attacked me anytime while I was talking. You chose not to"

Sakura growled as she threw a punch at the ground. Rocks flew up from the ground, some heading for Kagome. Kagome looked uninterested as she calmly ducked each rock.

ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksk

Away from where the girls were fighting, the rookie teams and the jounin were watching with amazement. The Tsukigakure ambassador knew a lot of techniques they had never heard of.

" Damn! She's kicking Sakura's ass!", Kiba said, while Akamaru barked in agreement.

" Billboard-Brow thought she was going to win, too!", Ino replied, laughing.

" Her youthfulness is amazing!", Lee cried out, pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and continued to watch the fight.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksks

"I'm getting sick of you!", Sakura yelled in frustration. She panted, trying to catch her breath, staring angrily at Kagome, who wasn't even sweating.

" In all honesty, I overestimated you", Kagome told the pinkette, " I thought that since you were Tsunade's apprentice, you would be stronger than this. Clearly I've misjudged you.", she taunted. She wondered if she could make her angry enough to get a better fight out of her. " You're just a weak little girl who whines all the time. I really feel bad for Tsunade. She had to take you for an apprentice."

Sakura snarled and threw another punch at the former tracker-nin. Kagome just moved behind the pinkette and kicked her in the back, causing her to fly into a tree.

" Is that really all you've got?", she asked, bewildered, " Akamaru could put up a better fight than you."

Kagome dodged another of Sakura's punches. As she landed, she sighed and put her hands on her hips, her head shaking from side to side. " I can't believe you're really this weak. I might as well put an end to this now."

Kagome jumped up as Sakura tried to hit her again, as she started to descend, Kagome put out her hand.

"Cero", she called. A purple wave of chakra shot out from her hand, heading for Sakura rapidly. Sakura, realizing that she couldn't dodge it in time, raised her arms, trying to shield herself from the attack. Sakura screamed as it hit her directly, blinding everyone. When it faded, the pink haired girl was near a tree, unconscious.

Kagome landed and started to explain while checking the pinkette's injuries.

"Cero", she started, while healing the minor injuries on Sakura's body, "is a form of attack used by mostly Jounin and higher ranked ninja in Tsukigakure. It consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some ninja are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies.", she stopped there for a moment so that she could stand and walk towards the other teams.

"The power, force, speed, color, and blast area of the cero is dependant on the strength of the user", she continued, as she sat down between Sasuke and Neji, " Although, there are some Chunin and Genin who have come up with their own variations of the technique.", she told.

"That was amazing! Your youthful techniques blew me away!", Gai exclaimed, smiling with a thumbs up.

" Can we go now?", Sasuke asked, stretching his arms over his head. He was glad Kagome beat up Sakura, but he didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to. Kagome sighed and shook her head, not knowing that Neji was staring at her.

" Fine.", Asuma coughed, probably from the cigarette he was smoking, " Everyone can leave"

Everyone went their separate ways, Kakashi taking Sakura to the hospital. The only one that remained was Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kagome and Neji.

" Hey", Naruto said, " Let's go get some ramen!"

" O-ok N-naruto.", Hinata stuttered. Sasuke shook his head, but agreed anyways. Kagome and Neji agreed as well, but as she was about to follow the others, Neji grabbed her arm asking if he could talk to her. She turned towards him.

" What is it, Neji?"

" Kagome, would you join me for dinner tonight?", the Hyuuga prodigy asked(5).

Kagome gasped, blushing a little, wondering if she should accept. What would Sasuke say? Kagome's eyes widened at the thought.

' Why am I wondering about Sasuke's reaction? Why am I worried about him?', she thought, ' It's not like I'm his girlfriend. He shouldn't care about what I do.' She knew her decision.

" Ok. I'll go out with you, Neji."

Kskskksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Kagome's going out with Neji! What will Sasuke do when he finds out?

(1): My version of an Espada uniform

(2):Yeah, right

(3): Yeah, Kagome is starting to like Neji

(4): She talks just as much

(5):Neji's making a move already!

I hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter! Please R&R!


	8. I Care About You

_**Not Mine**_

**Disclaimer:** Read the last few chapters to know. Damn rich bastard lawyers.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksk

Neji told Kagome he'd pick her up at eight, as they made their way to Ichiraku. Kagome just nodded and kept walking. They went inside to see Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke already eating. Naruto looked behind him and asked what took so long, his mouth still full of noodles.

"Its undignified to talk while eating Naruto. And to answer your question we were just getting to know each other." Neji answered.

"Wow Naru, calm down", Kagome said. She went to sit down next to Sasuke and ordered chicken ramen. Neji sat next to Kagome and ordered beef. As they ate Sasuke glanced at Kagome through the corner of his eye. He wondered what happened between her and Neji.

'That Hyuuga bastard better not had touched her', he thought, glaring at Neji, 'She's mine'

Twenty minutes passed, while everyone was waiting on Naruto, who was on his fifteenth bowl of ramen.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, " Hurry the hell up!"

Naruto ignored him and continued to slurp the noodles. Kagome gave a sigh and stood up. She walked over to Naruto, the others watching her, wondering what she was about to do. Kagome leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered something to him that must have gotten him scared. He stopped eating, paid for everyone's ramen, and then ran out of Ichiraku, screaming bloody murder.

"N-naruto wait!" Hinata called, as she ran after the screaming blonde. Sasuke, Kagome and Neji stared after them.

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke asked.

Kagome slyly grinned and replied, "Nothing you need be privy to."

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before glaring and looking away. Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head.

"Come on Sasuke, let go home"

"Hn", he replied. Neji glared at the Uchiha, and then turned to look at Kagome.

"I'll see you later, Kagome", Neji told her, as he raised her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed a little and nodded. Neji smiled and walked away. Kagome turned around to see Sasuke staring at her.

"What?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?

"What did that bastard mean by 'see you later'?" he asked, angrily. He wanted to know what the hell happened between those two.

"I'm not doing this here", she said, getting upset, "Wait until we get home. You can yell all you want there"

"Trust me", He said, following her to the compound, "I plan on it"

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk skssksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

"WHAT!?"

Kagome and Sasuke had made it home and Kagome told him what Neji had asked her.

She sighed and replied, "I said, Neji asked me to go out with him tonight and I said yes"

"Why would you agree to that?" he asked her, wondering what had possessed her to agree to go out with that destiny loving fool (1).

"I think I should have a say in who I go out with, Sasuke", she told him, her hands on her hips.

"So what? Every time we kissed, that meant nothing?" he asked her, getting pissed off with her.

"I don't know", she said, crossing her arms, "You tell me"

"Well I thought that meant we were dating"

"I don't remember you once asking me to be your girlfriend, Sasuke!" she yelled, seriously mad at the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised that she had even said that. She knew exactly how he felt about her and she was going to go out with another man. He thought she loved him. He narrowed his eyes at her, glaring hard at her face. Kagome fidgeted slightly, despite being so mad at him.

"Fine", Sasuke said heading upstairs toward his room, "Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care."

Kagome started to call his name, but the slamming of his room door stopped her. She sighed, her anger diminished, and headed to her room to take a nap.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskskssksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

"Dammit!"

Sakura walked out of the hospital fuming. It was late, so she doubted that Sasuke was still at the training grounds. She sighed and looked at her watch.

**7:45**

'I might as well go home', the pinkette thought, still fuming over the fact that the bitch living with _her_ Sasuke-kun had beaten her. She'd get that bitch tomorrow for sure.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksk

Kagome had woken up twenty minutes ago and had gotten ready for her date with Neji. She was now fixing her hair. She glanced at her door and sighed. Sasuke still hadn't come out or his room yet, from what she knew anyway, so she figured he was still mad at her. Kagome shook the thought of Sasuke out of her mind for the moment. She glanced at the clock, trying to hurry before Neji got to the compound.

**7:55**

She had five minutes to get her makeup on.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksskskskskskskksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Sasuke had come down stairs long before Kagome had woken up. He had wanted to apologize to her, but when he looked in her room, he found her asleep on her bed. He figured he'd tell her when she came home from her date with the Hyuuga. He sat on the couch and watched TV, not really paying attention. Actually, he was thinking about what Kagome had said.

Why didn't he ask her to be his girlfriend? Was he waiting for her to ask him? Or did he even want a girlfriend at the moment?

The doorbell rang, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts. He sighed as he got up to answer it. He opened the door to see Neji leaning against the door frame.

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

The two prodigies glared at each other for a while. Both of them were cursing out the other in their minds.

"Is Kagome ready?" Neji asked, side stepping Sasuke to walk into the house. Sasuke glared at Neji some more before walking to the stairs.

"Kagome!" he called out, "The jackass is here!" he looked at Neji, smirking when he saw the Hyuuga twitch at his comment.

"Coming!"

They waited for five minutes before they heard Kagome coming down stairs. Both men in the room looked at Kagome, their eyes widening. She looked gorgeous.

Kagome had on a strapless black cheongsam that stopped at her knees. The dress had a slit on each side that went mid-thigh. Her black sandals had straps that laced up her legs, giving it a Grecian style. The only jewelry she wore were her bracelets. Her makeup consisted of clear lip gloss, nothing else. Her hair was down, some of the strands framing her face.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously.

Neji walked towards Kagome, and then took her hand in his. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You look exquisite, Kagome", The Hyuuga prodigy told her.

Kagome giggled, causing Sasuke to turn his head in annoyance. He didn't understand what she saw in that jackass.

"I'm glad." she told Neji, looking down at the floor, "I didn't have enough time to put on any makeup"

"Makeup would just ruin your natural beauty", he told her, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He stepped away from her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the door. "We should get going", he told her, opening the door.

"Right. See you later, Sasuke", Kagome said, looking at the Uchiha. He just nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her. He glared at Neji, who glared back. He sighed as he heard the door close. Sasuke went into the kitchen to look for some liquor. He needed a drink.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskskks

Neji had showed Kagome a great time. He took her to an amazing restaurant, and then they went to see xxxHolic: Midsummer's Night Dream (2) at the movies. She thought that he was a really handsome guy. Neji walked Kagome to the door.

"I really had a good time, Neji. Thank you"

"It was my pleasure, Kagome"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss Neji on the cheek. He turned his head and caught her lips in his. Her eyes widened in surprise, before she closed them. They stayed like that for a while, neither seeing the eyes watching them angrily. Neji broke the kiss and told Kagome goodnight before walking away. Kagome watched him leave before going into the house.

"Why is it so dark?" she asked herself, trying to find the stairs without bumping into anything.

"You're home sort of late, Kagome"

Kagome shrieked and turned around to see Sasuke sitting in a chair, staring directly at her.

"Oh Sasuke", she said relieved, "Don't scare me like that"

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"What?" she asked confused. It took her a second to register what he had said. She gasped, "Were you spying on us?"

"It's not called spying if you look out the window."

"What I do is none of your business!"

"It is if I care about you Kagome!" he yelled at her, now in front of her. She gasped, startled. She hadn't expected him to admit it.

"You care about me that much?"

Sasuke sighed, "Of course I do. You know that." he told her softly. He reached his arms out towards the stunned girl and took in his arms. He held her tightly, afraid to let her go. She timidly wrapped her arms around him. "I told you how I felt about you, Kagome", he whispered to her. He leaned down and captured her lips in his, despite Neji's lips being there moments before. He boldly traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, bringing her body against his.

Kagome felt like she was on fire as Sasuke rubbed his hands on her back. His tongue slowly traced the outline of her lips, startling her at first, but soon causing her body to burn as if she were suffering from a fever. She slowly parted her lips, timidly granting him entrance. Sasuke's tongue slipped inside to taste the sweetness hidden there. His tongue hesitantly touched hers, as if to ask permission for the invasion. Kagome responded by slanting her mouth across his, shyly stroking his tongue with her own.

Kagome was the one to break their kiss, coming up for a breath. She panted slightly, staring at Sasuke with glazed eyes. He looked at her with evident longing in his eyes, and then leaned his head on hers.

"Do you understand now, Kagome?" he asked, breathing heavily, "Do you see how much I care about you?"

She blushed and nodded slightly, not truly understanding his feelings. He went to kiss her again, but stopped when she put a finger to his lips.

"I think we should stop before this goes too far", she told him. He nodded, respecting her wishes, and pulled away.

"Fine", he said, "I agree. Just, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Sing for me."

She looked at him, a bit confused, but agreed. She sat on the couch, waiting for Sasuke to come sot with her. He smirked, then went over and laid in her lap, knowing she wouldn't stop him. She sighed, and then started singing.

"Areta hi no kouen miageta sora ni

Kiesou ni natta chisana little cloud

Kaze ni mi o makasete jiyuu ni ukiru

Sukoshi zutsu aruku watashitachi onaji da ne

Taisetsu na jikan... Deau tabi ni

Hitori janai kono kimochi yasashisa ni naru

Dare ka o shinjiru yuuki ni kaete kitto

Kono mama ano sora no hate ni kieru maeni

Kimagure na tenshi no itazura ka mo ne

Te o hiroge uketomerareta little cloud

Takusan no tomotachi hitotsu ni natta

Mamoru you ni dakishimeru you ni tsunagatte

Taisetsu na hito o... Omoi dashita

Hitori bocchi kita koro wasurezu ni yuku

Dare ka o aisuru yuuki ni kaete kitto

Itsushika ano sora no hate ni kieta ato mo

Hitori janai kono kimochi yasashisa ni naru

Dare ka o shinjiru yuuki ni kaete kitto Forever

Ashita moshi namida kobore kujikesou demo

Jibun o shinjiru tsuyosa o kureta my friends

Kono mama ano sora no hate ni kienai you ni

Ano sora de zutto forever you're my friends."

She looked down and saw that Sasuke was asleep in her lap. She shook her head and slowly got up, so she wouldn't wake him. Kagome went to the closet, took out a blanket, and covered the Uchiha heir with it. Then, she went upstairs and took a shower.

'He really went to sleep on me', she thought, rinsing off, 'I guess he was tired.'

She got out of the shower a dried off. Kagome went over to her drawer and pulled out her pajamas. She wore a purple baby t-shirt and a pair of purple and white short shorts. She got in bed and started to drift off.

'Maybe something good will happen tomorrow', she thought as sleep claimed her.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Chapter eight is here! Hope you enjoyed it!

(1): I love Neji, I really do. But, as far as I now The Hyuugas and The Uchihas hate each other, so, yeah.

(2): I needed a movie title. It seemed like a movie Id go see on a date.

Please R&R!


	9. Gaara

_**Not Mine**_

**Disclaimer:** You should already know.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

"Oh my god! Do you ever wake up on your own?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kagome hovering over him, looking pissed. He looked over at the clock, wondering what time it was.

**8:35**

Damn. No wonder she was mad. They were ten minutes late for training. Kagome **HATED** being late.

"Alright!" he said, getting up from the couch, "Sorry. I'll get dressed"

"You better!"

Sasuke waved her off and went upstairs to shower and change clothes. Kagome huffed and sat on the couch, tapping her foot impatiently. She wondered if she would have to go through this all the time. Maybe she could try and beat some sense into him. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Sasuke came down the stairs. He wore a black shirt and dark blue pants. He wore his normal ninja sandals. His kusanagi was strapped to his back.

"It's about time", she said, standing up and heading for the door, "Let's go!"

"Yes, Milady", he replied, mockingly bowing down in front of her. She glared at him before walking out of the door, Sasuke following right behind her.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

"There you are! You slut!"

Kagome and Sasuke looked ahead to see Sakura snarling, pointing a finger at Kagome. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and then she calmly walked around the pinkette, ignoring the curses the girl sent her, and went to sit next to Neji. Sasuke, seeing that, growled a bit, and then went to sit next to Kagome, out of anger.

"Hi Neji", Kagome said to the Hyuuga prodigy, smiling, "Good morning"

"It is a good morning, now that I've seen your beautiful face", he replied, kissing her hand. She blushed and looked away, trying to calm down. Sasuke growled and yanked Kagome's hand from Neji. The pale eyed boy glared at the Uchiha prodigy, before looking away to talk to Shikamaru.

"Sasuke! You don't have to help that hussy!" Sakura yelled out. Kagome glared at Sakura, her blush disappearing in seconds.

"Who exactly are you calling a hussy, wench?" she asked the girl, standing up. Everyone around them quieted down to see what would happen.

"You obviously!" Sakura yelled, not knowing what she was getting herself into. Kagome clicked her tongue, and then shook her head. She always wasted time talking to this girl.

Everyone was so engrossed in the girls' argument, that they didn't see the figures heading for the training grounds.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskskksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

"Hey fox-boy! What are they doing over there?"

Naruto looked to where one of his male companions was pointing, to see Sakura and Kagome fighting once again. He noticed Kagome had on something different than what she was wearing yesterday. She wore bandages around her breasts and stomach under a red, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt that barely covered her breasts. On her arms was a pair of black gloves that went to her elbow, along with her bracelet. Her long legs were covered by a pair of black pants that went to her ankles and hung down low on her hips. She had on black heeled sandals with red straps, and, of course, her ankle bracelet.

"Oh yeah", the Kyuubi container sighed, "Those two have been fighting for a few days now"

The three ninja behind Naruto looked at the scene ahead of them, recognizing the girl in front of the pinkette.

"What do you think Kagome is doing here?" the female of the three asked, "Well little brother?"

"Don't know", the youngest answered, not fully paying attention. Instead, he was focusing on the two girls fight. He wondered if Kagome had learned anything new.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Kagome eye started to twitch as she blocked out whatever Sakura was saying. She opened her eyes just in time to block a punch that was headed towards her face. Deciding that enough was enough, she figured she would use a binding spell to calm down the pinkette. Raising her hand, she started to say her desired spell.

"Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen!", she called out. Three beams of light shot out from her hand, pinning Sakura to the ground, the lights slamming into Sakura's body in a perfect triangle. The blow to the head immediately knocked her out.

" Yeah! Take that Billboard-Brow!" Ino yelled, pumping her fists into the air. Kagome smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She turned, startled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Glad to see you improved your skills, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, then a smile broke out on her face.

"Gaara!", she yelled, running to tackle the Shukaku container. He caught her in his arms, returning the hug she gave him. The young Kazekage noticed that the prodigies of the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan were glaring at him. He smirked, he wasn't surprised to know that he had rivals for Kagome's heart. His thoughts were broken as he heard Kagome talk to him.

"How long are you going to be in Konoha, Gaara?", she asked him, still hanging onto his neck.

"A few months at the least", he replied, rubbing his hands on her back, earning growls from his rivals(1),"Don't worry. I'll make sure to spend some time with you while I'm here."

"Great", she smiled, "Temari , Kankurou, how've you two been?"

Temari laughed, saying she was just fine. She knew Gaara was in love with Kagome, and she thought it was cute. Her baby brother could actually feel love, even if it was for one person.

" I've been cool", Kankurou replied loudly, "I made some upgrades on my puppets. I'll show you later"

Kagome noticed the blush Tenten had on her face when Kankurou stood next to her. Maybe she had a crush on the puppet-user.

"I'd like that", she replied with a small smile on her face. Kagome let go of Gaara and walked over to Temari.

" Are you still singing?", the wind-user asked, putting her giant fan down, " Gaara always liked it when you sang"

"That's a damn lie and you know it", the Kazekage replied heatedly. Kagome laughed, knowing the statement was true. Gaara sighed and walked over to Kagome. He laid down, putting his head in her lap, smirking at the growls he earned doing the act. Kagome rolled her eyes before saying that she did sing often.

"C-could you s-sing something n-now, K-kagome-san?", Hinata asked her, afraid she would reject her question. Kagome looked at the girl, eyes soft and a smile on her face. She could help the Hyuuga heiress break out of that stuttering habit.

"Sure", she agreed, "If everyone really wants me to"

After hearing everyone's agreement, and a Yosh from Lee and Gai, started to sing something that suited Hinata's character.

"Mayowanaide to ienakatta  
Todokanai omoi mo aru  
Samishisugiru egao ga yurete  
Kizu wo nazotta lonely good-bye

Jounetsu sae itamu yo  
Eien no no kakera oikakete  
Kimi ga sora datta, yume datta  
Moete tokeru hibi wo...

Wasurenai omoide ni shite  
Sono mune wo kazareba ii  
Search for my life, mata itsuka aeru ne  
Toumei na me wo aishiteta yo  
Ima wa sorezore no michi, susumu "restarting"

Wakariaezu ni, oku ni nemuru  
Kimi no yowasa ya tsurasa e fureteshimatta  
Oroka na hodo suki datta noni time is over

Dakishimete yo  
Kokoro ga kiete shimaisou de kowakute  
Shigamitsuita yoru ni hoshi dake ga  
Watashitachi wo miteta...

Toki no naka, sadame ni makare  
Mau hane ga negau asu e  
Wishin' for my love, utsukushiku tobu kara  
Sotto hohoende kisu wo shite  
Doko ni kieteyuku no? yasashii koe

Miagereba, kimi ga sora datta  
Mau hane ga yume datta yo  
Wishin' for my love, utsushiku tobu kara  
Kakenuketa ao no jidai wo  
Wasurenai omoide ni shite  
Sono mune wo kazareba ii  
Search for my life, mata itsuka aeru ne  
Toumei na hitomi wo aishiteta yo  
Ima wa sorezore no michi, susumu "restarting"(2), she sang. Hearing everyone, minus Sakura who was still unconscious, clapping, Kagome bowed the best she could with Gaara's head in her lap.

"That was AWESOME!" Naruto yelled. Surprisingly, with all the noise, Sakura _still_ hadn't woken up. Kagome stared at the pinkette for a minute. Kiba noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"I didn't kill her, did I?" she asked in disbelief. Kiba shrugged and told Akamaru to go and check her. The large dog went over to the unconscious and sniffed her arm. He barked towards Kiba once he was done. Kiba shook his head, "Nah. She's alive, just knocked out"

"Wow. Ok, Gaara get up.", Kagome told the redhead on her lap, "I'm leaving"

She got up, dispelled her attack on Sakura, and started to leave when Hinata spoke up.

"Um, M-miss K-kagome. C-could I c-come with y-you?" she stammered. Kagome looked her and smiled.

"I'm not going to hit you or anything", she told the timid girl, and "You don't have to be afraid of me. And, yes you can come with me."

"T-thank You", Hinata blushed, bowing slightly. Kagome looked at Sasuke and asked if he was coming. He shook his head, "I think I'll stay with the Dobe for a while", he said, smirking at Naruto when he started yelling. Kagome nodded and told Gaara to come find her later.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's go."

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksk

"You want me to train you?"

Kagome and Hinata had stopped in a sushi shop and started to talk. Hinata told her the reason she wanted to talk to Kagome in the first place. Kagome thought about, staring down at the table they were sitting at.

'I understand why her father is being harsh, but he's gone a little too far.', she thought, taking another bite of her tempura. 'If he wanted her to get stronger, then he should just encourage her a little.' She looked back at Hinata, who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"I can see where you're coming from, Hinata", Kagome started. She took a drink from her Raspberry Iced Tea before continuing. "Lord Touga does the same thing to his youngest son, Inuyasha. But, the way he does it is a bit gentler than your father does." Kagome stopped and thought for a moment. She wondered if she should use the methods Lady Setsuna (3) used on her. Kagome decided it would be better if she did.

"K-kagome? Are y-you okay?" Hinata asked, worried that the stronger woman would reject her request.

"I'm fine." the ambassador replied, "Anyways, I'd be happy to train you, Hinata. We'll start tomorrow at 11 pm. Is that alright with you?"

"Y-yes. Th-that's fine. Thank y-you, K-kagome", the heiress answered happily. Kagome narrowed her misty eyes, "We've got to work on that stuttering problem, though."

Hinata nodded, listening to every word that came out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome smiled and rose from her seat, Hinata following straight after.

"We'd better get going", Kagome stated, paying for their meal, "I've got a little date with Gaara tonight. You'd better get home and get some rest"

Hinata nodded and waved goodbye before heading home. Kagome waved back and turned, only to run into someone's chest. Kagome backed up and rubbed her nose. She looked up to see Gaara looking down at her, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Don't you dare laugh, Gaara. It's not funny.", she threatened. She wished he had warned her that he was behind her.

The Shukaku container just shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go see a movie."

Kagome looked at a little bit shocked, but then she smiled and agreed. They went to the theater and went in and took their seats. They had gone to see Ninja Scroll(4). While the movie was going, Gaara looked over at Kagome, who was deeply engrossed in the movie. He noticed that she had gotten even more beautiful over the years. Yes, she was pretty at 12 years old, but the five years they had spent apart only enhanced her beauty. The Kazekage decided enough was enough and went for it. He took her chin in his hand, guided her head to his and kissed her(5).

Kagome was startled when she felt her head turning, but understood quickly when Gaara kissed her. His mouth attacked hers, while his tongue swept in to explore the territory of her mouth. Gaara put his arms around her waist, glad that they were sitting in the back, and pulled her closer. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. Gaara was the one to break to kiss. He pulled away, looking at Kagome's gorgeous, flushed face.

Kagome looked at Gaara, confusion riddled on her face.

"Why did you do that?", she whispered, remembering they were still in the theater.

"Because you are the only woman I could ever love.", he told her quietly. Kagome blushed and started to retort, but Gaara placed a finger on her mouth and told her not to speak.

"Don't worry. We'll talk later."

Kagome nodded and they watched the rest of the movie. Once it was over, Gaara walked Kagome back to the Uchiha Compound. At the front door, Kagome tried to talk again, but Gaara just silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked slightly.

"Good night Kagome", he told her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked away, leaving Kagome staring after him. She didn't understand why so many men were vying for her attention.

'What is wrong with the men in the world?', she thought to herself, as she walked inside the house. As she headed towards her room, she snuck her head into Sasuke's. She spotted him on the bed asleep and closed the door, going to her room. She took off her clothes and changed into a white t-shirt and purple shorts. Kagome got into bed and sank into a dreamless sleep.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Chapter nine is now complete! Please vote for who you want Kagome to end up with.

Sasu/Kag

Neji/Kag

Gaa/Kag

Sasu/Kag/Neji/Gaa

Thank You!

(1): Gaara already sees them as rivals!

(2): I think that song fits Hinata

(3):Someone told me that it was the name of Sesshomaru's mother.

(4):Seems like a movie Gaara would watch

(5):Already making his move!

Please R&R!


	10. Bankotsu

_**Not Mine...**_

**Disclaimer:** If you have been reading, then you already know.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks kskskskskskskks

Deep in the forest, on the road to Konoha, a tall, handsome young man jumped from tree to tree, wanting to get to Konoha faster. He had tanned skin and beautiful navy blue eyes. His long black hair was tied into a braid. On his forehead was a purple star. The man wore a blue and white haori and hakama with blue ninja sandals. On his back was a large, very large, sword that looked too big for him to lift. The man stopped on a branch, looking ahead, seeing the proud gates of Konoha. He smirked, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

'You better watch out, big sis', he thought racing towards the village, 'I'm coming for ya!'

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk skskskskskskskks

Kagome sat up in her bed, startled. Misty purple eyes wide, her breath coming out in pants. The girl put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

'I've got a really bad feeling', she thought, 'Whatever is going to happen today won't be good'

She looked over at clock, wondering if she could get some more sleep.

**6:05**

Kagome groaned, thinking that she'd never get to sleep at this point. She'd might as well get dressed and go for a walk. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped off her pajamas and got under the cascading water. The Tsuki ambassador sighed as she felt the scalding hot water rain down on her body. She grabbed her Cherry scented body wash and started bathing. Kagome sighed and looked down at herself. What did those three like about her that was so great? She examined her body. C-cup breasts, flat stomach, a small waist, long legs, firm butt. Did guys like them really go for girls like that? It kind of reminded her of the reason why that jackass Akitoki tried to hit on her. Kagome put down her body wash, grabbed her Black Cherry scented shampoo and started to wash her long raven hair. She stuck her hair under the water, getting rid of any bit of shampoo left in her hair. Kagome turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her body. She dried off and went back to her room.

Once she was in her room, she dropped her towel, revealing her body to the slightly cold room. She opened her dresser drawer and took out a pale purple, strapless bra and matching panties. After putting on her lingerie, she walked over to her closet and decided what to wear. She figured if something was going to happen to her, she might as well look good when it happens.

Kagome put on a dark purple kimono top that ended an inch under her breasts and showed a decent amount of cleavage. The sleeves ended at her wrists and had black butterflies on them. Her gold bracelet was on her right wrist as always. Her legs were covered by black pants that stopped at her knees. Her right ankle bracelet was where it should be. She wore black heeled sandals with dark purple straps. Kagome tied her hair into a ponytail and kept it in place with a purple scrunchie with a black butterfly on it.

Kagome did what she had to do and left, heading to the training grounds, hoping to burn off some steam.

Ksksksksskskskskskssskksksks ksskskskskskskskskskskkksksk skskskskskskskssskkskkksksks kskskskskksskks

Shizune was walking towards Lady Tsunade's office, when she bumped into what seemed like a hard wall. She yelped as she started to fall, but two strong hands caught her before she could hit the floor. Shizune looked up to see navy blue eyes staring down at her. The man above her smirked, causing her to blush a little.

"You okay?" he asked in a smooth voice, "You didn't hurt yourself, did ya?"

Shizune gasped, shaking her head, as he lifted her into her original position.

"Hey, you think you can show to the Hokage's office?" he asked her, rubbing his hand behind his head, "I got an appointment with her"

Shizune looked surprised, but then nodded, "It's this way. Follow me", she said, leading him down the hall. They got to the large double doors and stopped. Shizune knocked on the door twice, and then waited.

"Lady Tsunade?"

Shizune opened the doors, motioning for the man behind her to follow, as she entered the room. She looked at the desk and saw that Tsunade was asleep. Shizune growled before slamming the stack of paper she had in her arms onto the desk.

"LADY TSUNADE!"

Said woman shot up from the desk, a pen stuck to her cheek. The buxom Hokage grabbed the offending writing utensil from her face and looked around her office. Seeing a man she didn't know, Tsunade asked Shizune who he was.

"I'm not sure what his name is", Shizune replied, staring at the man, who was currently looking out the window, "He said he had an appointment with you"

"It's true." the man replied, looking at Tsunade with navy blue eyes shining, "Didn't the Tsukikage send you a letter saying that he was sending someone for back up?"

Tsunade's honey brown eyes widened as she realized that he was backup from Tsukigakure. She motioned for him to sit down so she could speak to him formally.

"We know why you're here and who you're here to stay with, but what we don't know is your name", Tsunade said, staring directly into the man's blue eyes. The man in question smirked and leaned back in his chair as he answered.

"It's Bankotsu.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksk

Hinata walked through the village, hoping to get to the training grounds before anyone else. When she got there, she saw Kagome there sparring with someone she didn't know. The woman was just as beautiful as Kagome, but to a different degree. The woman had flowing raven hair that went to her knees and violet eyes. She wore a red bra-like top with a dragon going down her pale stomach. She had on red fingerless gloves on her arms. A long purple skirt with a red sash covered her long legs. The woman wore purple boots on her feet. A reddish-purple cape was on her back. There were three gold barrettes sticking out of her hair.

The Hyuuga heiress watched the two beauties spar gracefully, as though they were dancing some exotic dance. Hinata wondered if being taught by Kagome meant that she would be that graceful. Hinata continued to watch the women fight, that's when she noticed the blade Kagome was fighting with. It was a silver and gold color and it covered her entire hand. Hinata watched as Kagome stabbed the other woman in the heart, finally realizing that the other woman was a clone. The heiress clapped; amazed by the way Kagome handled the fight so well.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

Kagome had finished her fight with Kaguya, when she heard someone clapping. She looked over to her left to see Hinata applauding her fight. She walked over to the pale eyed girl, a small smirk on her face.

"Good Morning, Hinata"

"G-good m-morning, K-kagome", Hinata replied, not quite out of her stuttering habit. Kagome noticed that and sighed. She figured they might as well go to get something to eat. She could also get in some training while they were at it.

"Hinata, I'm going to the sushi shop we were at yesterday. I want to see how long it takes you to get there, alright?" Kagome instructed.

Hinata nodded, glad that they were starting now. She was eager to learn whatever Kagome would teach her.

Kagome nodded in reply and told Hinata to wait five seconds before she left the ground. She then flash stepped to the store. Hinata did what Kagome told her, after five seconds left towards the sushi shop.

It took the heiress about three minutes to get half way there, when she hit someone's chest. She fell on the ground and winced, rubbing her slightly hurt butt. Hinata looked up to see a hand stretched out towards her. She followed the hand up to see a very handsome man with navy blue eyes. Hinata blushed, grabbing the man's hand so that he could help her up.

"You okay, ma'ma?" he asked her in the smoothest voice she had ever heard. Hinata nodded, once again blushing. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly what he had called her. Before she could say anything, she remembered that Kagome was still waiting for her.

"I-I'm sorry", she said bowing, "I r-really have t-to go"

"Can you at least answer something for me?" the man asked her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, wringing her hands nervously.

"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?"

Hinata nodded and told him to follow her. They both ran to the sushi place, stopping when they saw Kagome standing outside, looking at her watch. Kagome looked up, noticing Hinata come up to her. She apparently did not notice the man standing next to the heiress.

"Ten minutes. Pretty average time, but we'll work on it.", she told Hinata, smiling softly when she nodded. Before she could tell the heiress what they were doing tonight, Kagome was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Baby girl!" a familiar voice said, making Kagome's eyes widen, "What's up sis?"

Kagome looked down at the person who was hugging her and her eyes got wider.

"Bankotsu!?"

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

"Bankotsu. What on earth are you doing here?"Kagome asked the young mercenary. She had gotten no word from her father about him coming to Konoha.

"King Daddy sent here for back up" the blue eyed man replied, putting his arms behind his head, "Don't worry. He put you in charge." Bankotsu then looked at the girl he bumped into earlier and jerked a thumb towards her. "Who's pretty mama over there?"He asked, causing Hinata to blush and look at the ground.

Kagome glared at her little brother before answering him, "This is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm training her for a while. Hinata, this is Bankotsu, my younger brother" Kagome introduced. Kagome looked at her watch.

**8:10**

"We should head towards the training grounds" Kagome said, standing up and laying some money on the table. Bankotsu and Hinata stood up as well, following Kagome out the door to the training grounds.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Sasuke walked along the river, hoping to kill some time before he headed towards the training grounds. Kagome had left early, so he assumed she was already there. The Uchiha Heir sighed and looked at the river. He had met Kagome by a river not even four months ago. He instantly fell in love with the beauty from Tsuki. He closed his eyes. Tilting his head up towards the sun, letting the rays bathe his pale face.

He heard something rustle and quickly looked towards the foliage, a hand on his kunai pouch just in case. A figure came out revealing it to be Kagome, a smile on her face.

Sasuke calmed down, seeing the woman he loved. He motioned for her to come over, looking back at the river. When she came up next to him, he started talking.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, still looking away from her. His onyx eyes widened when he felt her hug him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down at the head that was buried in his chest. He sighed, figuring that she wasn't going to say anything and just held her tight. Kagome reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small dagger, which was slightly dripping a purple liquid at the tip. She pulled back her arm slightly, and then quickly stabbed Sasuke in the back (1). Sasuke's eyes went wide when he felt something going through his back. He shakily looked down at the girl in his arms, taking shallow breaths.

"Is the poor Uchiha heir not feeling well", 'Kagome' said in a deep voice. 'She' took the blade out of Sasuke's back, smirking when he fell to the ground. 'Kagome' looked at the fallen ninja, smiling maliciously.

"It's too bad I had to kill such a perfect specimen like you", the imposter said, licking some of Sasuke's blood off of the knife, "Oh well. So long, Uchiha"

Sasuke could hardly hear the person in front of him, but he could sort of see him through hazy eyes. Before he passed out, Sasuke watched as 'Kagome' morphed into a nude man with long brown hair and blue-grey eyes, a thick purple mist surrounding his lower half. Almost as quickly, the unknown man morphed himself to look like Sasuke. Then, everything went black.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksks

Kagome, Bankotsu, and Hinata had met up with the rest of the Rookies Nine and the sand siblings on their way to the training grounds. After introductions, and a bit of flirting from Ino and Sakura, they continued on their way. Kagome, who had been walking between Gaara and Neji, narrowed her eyes as she sensed something off about the atmosphere. She told the guys next to her to wait for a second, before she caught up to Bankotsu.

"You _do_ feel that, don't you Ban?" she asked him quietly, trying not to draw attention to their conversation.

"Yea, sis", the mercenary said glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He shifted his eyes from left to right, trying to figure out where he had felt this energy from before. "I came just in time"

Kagome nodded then stopped walking when the group came to the training grounds. They saw Sasuke leaning against a tree, his hands behind his head. Sakura smiled and tried to run towards him, but Kagome grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her back. The pinkette glared at Kagome and was about to yell at her, when she saw the look on Kagome's face. She looked like she wanted to kill someone and she had tears starting in the corner of her eyes. The hand that was holding the back of her shirt was shaking slightly. Sakura stepped back and rubbed the back of her neck after Kagome let her go.

Kagome was _beyond_ furious. How dare this bastard try and pose as Sasuke? She calmed herself down, wanting to try and catch him in a lie.

"Hey! Sasuke, come here!"Naruto called, waving him over, "Come meet Kagome's brother!"

'Sasuke' strode towards the group, a smirk on his face. Kagome stared at him for a moment, not letting a single emotion break out on her face. Then, she smiled, still gripping Sakura's wrist out of anger.

"Sasuke, how long have you been here?"Kagome said calmly, trying not to lash out at him.

"Not very long" he replied. Something flashed in Kagome's eyes for a brief moment. Sakura looked at 'Sasuke' for a minute before she asked him something.

"Sasuke-kun, how long have you had that mark under your eye" she asked, pointing to his left eye. 'Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he answered, "It's always been there Sakura-chan"

Both Sakura and Kagome's eyes widened, as well as everyone else in the group, minus Bankotsu. Sasuke never _ever_ called Sakura **chan**. Ever.

"There is no way you're Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the man. The man in question narrowed his eyes, then out of the blue, he started to laugh.

"Very good, little girl" he said, still laughing slightly "What gave me away?"

"One, Sasuke doesn't have a mark under his eye"Kagome said, flexing her hand, "And two, Sasuke would never call the pinkette Sakura-chan. Who are you, really?"

All the man did was smirk before he morphed into someone Kagome knew **very** well. "Do you _really_ not know who I am, princess?"

"Muso" Kagome hissed. Everyone except Bankotsu and Gaara wondered how she knew him. Hinata looked at Bankotsu , as if to ask if Kagome would be okay. Bankotsu looked at Hinata and whispered, "Don't worry mama. Sis is gonna be fine"

Kagome stood in front of Muso, the wind lifting her hair slightly. Muso had a creepy little smile on his face, as if he wanted to rape Kagome right there. Kagome glared at him, her fist was just itching to knock the bastard in the face.

"What made you think that you could even try to pretend to be Sasuke without me knowing it?" Kagome inquired.

Muso chuckled, "My dear girl, it's obvious that the only reason I've come here is to give you a message. The master says he can't wait until you become his bride" His answer was interrupted by Kagome's fist knocking into his face. The force of the punch sent him staggering back a little. He looked at Kagome while wiping the blood from his face.

"You tell him I have no interest in being anything of his." She told him. Gaara had taken off the cork to his sand gourd, just in case Kagome needed a little help. Muso smirked, "That's a big shame dear, because" he started before he disappeared. Kagome looked around quickly, trying to figure out where he was before he could get her. Bankotsu was holding onto his Banryuu, in case he was needed.

"I wouldn't mind having you all to myself" Muso said as he reappeared behind Kagome. Before she could get out of the way, he swiftly stabbed her in the stomach. Kagome gasped, dropping to the ground in pain.

"Kagome-san!" Hinata yelled as she and Ino went to help the girl.

Bankotsu swung his Banryuu at Muso, smirking when it sliced him in half. A smoky purple barrier covered Muso as he floated into the air.

"Give a message to the Tsukikage" Muso said as he drifted away, "Tell him we will attack soon. Also, you might want to go find the young Uchiha before he dies. Farewell" All you could hear was his psychotic laughter as he vanished into thin air.

"Hey, Inuzuka, Aburame, go find Uchiha. Make sure he isn't dead and bring him back here" Bankotsu ordered. Kiba and Shino nodded and went off into the forest to find the man. Bankotsu looked at the remaining ninja and asked Naruto to go get the Hokage. After Naruto left, he asked if anyone was a medic-nin.

"Sakura is a medic" Tenten told him, pointing to the girl. Sakura huffed and looked away, crossing her arms.

"Good. Can you come heal Kags?" the mercenary asked.

"I'm not helping her. She can rot for all I care!" Sakura yelled resentfully.

"Sakura! What's wrong with you?" Ino asked, shocked. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. He was getting really tired of this bitch. The Tsuki mercenary looked at Hinata and called out to her.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes, mama" he told her. The pale eyed girl did as he said. Once she did, Bankotsu went up to Sakura and grabbed her roughly by the front of her shirt.

"Listen, normally I would never hit a chick, but in your case I would gladly make an exception. I don't know what kind of grudge you have with my sister and frankly, I don't give a damn. Just know this, if you leave my sister to die, you'll have to deal with the Tsukikage. And not even Tsunade can stop him or me from killing you. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded, scared for her life. He set her down and she immediately ran to heal Kagome. A light green glow covered the pinkette's hands as she healed Kagome's wound. When the ambassador's wound was almost healed, Kiba and Shino came back with an unconscious Sasuke on Akamaru's back.

"Yo! We found him!" Kiba said as Shino set Sasuke down on the ground next to Kagome. Hinata went over to him and turned him over, revealing the gash on his back. As soon as Sakura was done with Kagome, she went over to heal Sasuke.

"Hey!"

The group of rookies looked to where Naruto was running, following him was Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. They stopped and Tsunade asked what was wrong.

Bankotsu stood up and said, "We're going to Tsukigakure."

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksk

Part 2:complete. I hope you enjoyed it

(1):Oh my god! I hate myself!

_**Whoop Chapter 10!**_


	11. Its Sad

_**not mine**_

**Disclaimer:** Whew! I don't have the energy to deal with the lawyers at my door anymore! Someone please tell them I don't own anything but the plot!

**Warnings:** Cursing, Fluff, appearances from Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark from Bleach (I don't own it).

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

After about two days of bed rest for Kagome and Sasuke, the sand siblings along with the Rookie Nine, the Hokage, Kagome and Bankotsu were off to Tsukigakure. They had been travelling for at least three days, stopping every ten hours to rest.

"Everyone, we should stop for the night and set up camp" Tsunade said, looking at the ninja around her. Everyone agreed and started to set up camp. Sakura, Lee and Chouji were sent to find firewood. Gaara, Bankotsu and Kiba made the fire once the firewood came. Shino and Shikamaru were sent to hunt for food, while everyone else helped set up the tents. Sasuke looked over to where Neji was, talking to Kagome. He watched enviously as the Hyuuga whispered something into her ear, making her laugh.

"Man, you are so jealous, it's sad"

The Uchiha heir looked behind him to see Bankotsu smirking at him.

"Shut up" he replied scowling. Bankotsu held up a hand, showing that he meant no harm. The mercenary then got a strange glint in his eyes.

"Ya know, you're gonna have a lot more competition in Tsuki" he told him, smirking when the Uchiha's eyes widened. Sasuke turned to the mercenary, staring at him, a hint of worry evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when we get there" the mercenary laughed. He walked over to Hinata, leaving the heir to his thoughts. Sasuke looked over to Kagome, who was now talking to Neji and Gaara, staring intently at her. The beauty from Tsuki looked amazing no matter what she was doing. She wore a vermillion halter top with the design of a small, black crescent moon under herleft breast. The top showed a decent amount of cleavage and showed off her stomach, while the straps completely covered her neck. Her arms were covered by black arm warmers that went all the way up her arms. She wore black capris that stopped an inch above her knee and had blood red lining at the ends. Vermillion sandals with black straps were on her feet. She wore her normal bracelets. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, some strands of her hair covering her cheeks. Whichever way you looked at her, she was dazzling. He watched as she looked to where Temari had called her and walked away from the men she was talking to.

'_Perfect timing'_ he thought, walking over to Gaara and Neji. The two in question looked at the Uchiha when he stopped in front of them, silently asking him what he wanted.

"I want to talk to you two. Follow me." The ex-traitor told them going into the forest, thankful that his rivals were following him. The three boys stopped a little ways into the forest, all three standing a few feet away from the others. Sasuke looked from Gaara to Neji before he started talking.

"I just want to get one thing straight" he started off, feet planted firmly on the ground "I am going to be the one Kagome chooses"

"And what makes you think that, Uchiha?" Neji asked him, folding his arms across his chest. He was really getting sick of the Uchiha's arrogant attitude. It was destiny for Kagome and he to be together, why couldn't the Uchiha understand that?

"I've known Kagome longer that you have-"Sasuke was interrupted by Gaara.

"But you both seem to forget that I grew up with Kagome, so I know her better than the both of you" the Kazekage said smugly. Sasuke sighed, not having enough patience to deal with these two at the moment.

"Fine then. May the best man win." He told the two men in front of him.

"Agreed" Neji and Gaara said simultaneously. They went back to camp just as dinner was just about finished. They sat down, as far away from each other as possible, and silently ate. Kagome looked at the men vying for her attention. Noticing that they were acting strangely. She looked to her younger brother and asked if he knew what was wrong with them.

"Don't ask me, baby girl" he responded shrugging his shoulders "I got no clue"

Kagome just sighed accepting the answer. She looked around and noticed that all of the girls were done eating. She then got an idea in her head. She strode over to where the female ninja were.

"You guys want to go take a bath? Shikamaru told me he saw a hot spring when he and Shino were looking for food" she asked. Kagome saw this as an opportunity to get to know the women of Konoha a little better. They all agreed, even Sakura surprisingly, who was still a bit scared of Bankotsu to refuse her. The women got their things together and were off.

Skskskskskskskskskskskskskss ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

"This is awesome!" The girls made it to the hot spring after five minutes of walking. They looked to where Ino was yelling and saw her already wading in the large spring. They decided not to let her have all the fun and got undressed. Sakura looked over to Kagome, who was nearly undressed; the only thing covering her was her top and gloves, and fumed. Of course Sasuke-kun would be attracted to her. Her body was beautiful; her breasts were a cup size away from being as big as Lady Tsunade!

"Something wrong, Sakura?"

The pinkette snapped out of her trance when she heard the Tsuki ambassador ask her something. Sakura glared at the girl, huffed and looked away. Kagome shrugged took off her gloves and halter top. It was then that Tenten looked over to Kagome and gasped.

"Kagome! What happened to your neck?!" the weapons master asked her horrified. The rest of the girls looked to Kagome and Tenten, gasping when they saw Kagome's neck. They crowded around Kagome, all wondering what had happened. Kagome looked at them, then she understood.

"Guys, I'm fine. The hole has always been there" she told them, waving off their concern "Bankotsu has the same hole on his chest" She went over to the spring, asking if they could drop the discussion of her neck. They agreed and started bathing. Then Shizune thought of something.

"Kagome-san, I think I remember Ino saying something about you being a good singer. Is that true?" the assistant asked, looking at Kagome. The ambassador started to answer, but was interrupted by Temari.

"Of course! Kags is an amazing singer!" the eldest sand sibling answered proudly.

"What are you so proud about?" Kagome asked dryly. Temari shrugged and continued with her bath, using Kagome's body wash much to Kagome's despair. Tsunade looked at the two shaking her head, wishing she had some sake with.

'_Damn Shizune, didn't even pack the goddamn sake!'_ she thought angrily. She calmed down in time to hear what Sakura had said.

"If she's such a great singer, then how about she proves it!" Sakura said out of jealousy. It was bad enough that Kagome had a sexier body than she did, but she'd be damned if she could sing too! Ino was about to curse the pinkette out, but she was stopped by Kagome.

"Fine. If it gets you to shut up for a while I'll sing. Damn bitch" she said, mumbling the last part. She sat on the edge of the bank, leaving her legs in the water, not bothering to cover her body.

"GO TIGHT shoutai fumei no SHOW TIME

zettai zetsumei abisetai ai no shissou

gyakkou no furu oka de ai no kigen o toite

kimi to boku no tamenara SHAKE IT DOWN, SHAKE IT DOWN

sen'nen no kudoku o koete meguri aeta

tsuyayakana manazashi ni SHAKE IT DOWN, SHAKE IT DOWN

tsunagattetai

nante sawagashii kimochi nandarou

awadatsu umi no naka kara umareta ENAJII

kimi to GO TIGHT shoutai fumei no SHOW TIME

nakitai, zettai, yume janai, ai no shissou

koko ni aru no wa kokoro dake

negai hate naki BURAKKU HOORU

mirai made hitotsu ni naritai

ai suru dareka to ai sareru dareka ga

kono yo de deau kagiri SHAKE IT DOWN, SHAKE IT DOWN

sukueru inochi to sukuwareru inochi ga

kono yo sama you kagiri SHAKE IT DOWN, SHAKE IT DOWN

tsunagatte yuku

kimi wo dakishimeru no ni nihon no te ja

tarinai kurai afuredasu seimei no keshin

kimi wa doudai? aitai tomedonai LOVE & SOUL

zettai zetsumei abisetai

iin janai

omoi karamawari shite rasen wo nekoitemo

futari nara yume no saki made

sora to umi ga, umi to sora ga, hoshi to suna ga,

yoru to asa ga, niji to kaze ga, kimi to boku ga,

BURAKU nuita KONSENTO mitai ni namida namida nagaretekuru

risoukyou o sagasou kyou, tsunaida yubi

kimi to boku ga

kimi to GO TIGHT shoutai fumei no SHOW TIME

nakitai, zettai, yume janai, ai no shissou

koko ni aru no wa kokoro dake

negai hate naki BURAKKU HOORU

mirai made hitotsu ni naritai

omoi karamawari shite rasen wo nekoitemo

futari nara yume no saki made

koko ni aru no wa kokoro dake

negai hate naki BURAKKU HOORU

mirai made hitotsu ni naritai" she sang, remembering the song from Kagura. She bowed when everyone clapped, everyone but Sakura. Sakura was fuming. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to have everything! Then, the pinkette smirked, remembering the girl's neck. Sasuke probably didn't know about the hole, so she had something on the ambassador.

Tsunade was very impressed. Kagome could really blow! That was probably one reason why Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sabaku were after the girl. Kagome looked at Sakura, amusement in her eyes.

" Satisfied , Haruno?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura just glared at her, the glare intensifying when Kagome laughed at her. Hinata finally spoke up, saying that they should head back to camp. The ladies finished their bath and got dressed in some pajamas; all wearing a different type of top with shorts.

They walked back to see Jiraiya tied up to a tree, bumps and bruises all over his face and body. They said nothing and went to their tents, three to a tent since there were nine girls. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, who was barely listening to Naruto and Lee, a called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I tell you something?" the pinkette asked, stopping in front of him. The man in question groaned in annoyance, wondering what the hell the pink bitch wanted. He looked at her wordlessly asking her what she wanted. Sakura smirked; she was sure that Sasuke-kun would lose all interest in Kagome once he heard about this.

"Did you know that Kagome has a hole in her neck?" she asked slyly. Sasuke's eyes widened, as did any of the boys that heard the statement. The guys in the group jerked their heads towards Kagome, who was talking to Bankotsu and Gaara. Kagome felt their stares boring into her and turned around to face them.

"Is…is something wrong?" she asked uneasily, almost afraid to ask. Neji, who had heard what Sakura said, looked at her dangerously.

"What's this about a hole in your neck? Is there something we should know?" he asked, looking like he was going to hurt someone.

"Is that what this is about?" she replied, putting a hand to her head " Yes, I have a hole in my neck, but there's nothing wrong" she said dryly.

"You sure?" Kiba questioned skeptically. Bankotsu started laughing, directing all attention to him.

"Guys, sis is fine" he said calming down " She was born with it just like I was" They seemed to accept the answer but Asuma and Kakashi insisted that they show them the holes. Kagome and Bankotsu looked at each other, then agreed. Kagome unbuttoned her shirt a little, showing the hole at the base of her neck. Bankotsu took off his shirt, exposing the hole where his heart should be.

"And Hinata, if you think I can sing, you should hear Ban" Kagome said smugly rebuttoning her top, staring directly at Bankotsu. The mercenary glared at her while putting his shirt back on, daring her to say something else.

"Come on Ban, sing something" she taunted, going over to the blushing Hyuuga, putting an arm around her "Come on. Hinata wants to hear it too, right?" Hinata said nothing but nodded. Bankotsu sighed, knowing that everyone was staring at him and waiting for his reply. He finally, but reluctantly, agreed and started singing.

"Tatta hitotsu no yume dake oikake motometa

Tatoe ayamachi da to shitte itemo

Tatta hitotsu no nukumori mamoreru mono nara

Nani wo kizutsuketemo ushinattemo

Saigo no toki made nigirishimete iru

Uso ni kegareta toshitemo shinjitsu wo

Dore hodo no omoi kono mune sosogeba

Kawaki wa iyasarete kiete yuku"

His voice was smooth and seductive, like he was trying to put them under a spell.

"Akaku moeru kaze mayoi wa nai owari wa nai

Ima ijou ni sore ijou e gamushara demo ikitai

Inochi tsukiru made mamotte yuku mamori nuite

Kono ryoute de ikiru akashi mezamesaseru mou ichido

oh oh ima sugu

Tatta hitotsu no negai wa itami wo tomonau

Chi wo nagasu kokoro ga mogaite iru

Tatta hitotsu no yakusoku shinjiteraretara

Nozomu mono wa nani mo naku naru daro

Yubi no sukima kara koborete yuku no wa

Katachi ni dekizu iradatsu genjitsu ka

Hoshigareba sameru mitasarenu kokoro

Tsumekomi umetsukusu munashisa de

Akaku moeru kaze mayoi wa nai owari wa nai

Ima yori saki sore yori saki e wagamama demo ikasete

Inochi no honoo de mamotte yuku mamori nuite

Yami ni tomosu hikari dake wo dakishimetai mou ichido

oh oh ima sugu

Kiete yuku" he finished his song, not at all surprised when everyone clapped. He locked eyes with Hinata and winked at her, smirking when she blushed. Kakashi clapped sarcastically.

"Very nice. Now if everyone is done with whatever they were doing, can we get some sleep? It's nearly midnight" Everyone agreed and went off to their tents. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara quickly glanced at each other before going to their separate tents.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk skskksksskssksk

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone woke up at 7am to eat and clean up before they were continuing on their way to Tsuki. By the time it was two in the afternoon, Naruto was already complaining. Bankotsu was starting to get a headache. He told Hinata, who was on his back, to cover her ears. Once she did, the mercenary let loose.

"Naruto shut the fuck up! We're almost there, so calm your ass down!" he yelled, getting frustrated. The Kyuubi container nodded fearfully and went silent. Kagome shook her head, looking in front of her. She smiled seeing the gates to Tsuki.

"We're here!" she exclaimed proudly. Everyone looked at the large gates in awe. The gates to Konoha weren't this big. Bankotsu let Hinata down and stretched a bit. He went to the gates with Kagome and looked up. Kagome took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Jakotsu! What's up baby!?" she yelled towards the top of the gates. A man or woman poked their head from the top of the gates, grinning widely, then jumped from the top of the gate. The man/woman had black hair and eyes with blue lines going down each eye. He/she wore red lipstick that made it hard to tell whether or not the person was a man or woman. He/she wore a pale pink kimono with a purple chest plate under. He/she had a strange curved sword on his/her back. The group watched Kagome hug the unknown person tightly.

"How have you been, big brother?" She asked the now identified man, surprising everyone.

"What?!"

Kagome and Jakotsu looked at Naruto, a look of confusion on both of their faces. They dismissed the blonde before continuing their conversation.

"I swear, I think Inuyasha is starting to like me" Jakotsu said, placing a manicured hand over his chest " That man knows how to get my blood flowing" Kagome just shook her head at the comment and asked if he could open the gate. The cross dresser nodded before going to do what his sister asked. The large gates opened revealing Tsukigakure to the Kohona and Suna-nin. Kagome and Bankotsu lead the group to the Tsukikage Tower. No one even bothered to ask if they had an appointment, knowing who Kagome was. They made it to the double doors to the Tsukikage's office. Kagome knocked on the door and waited, making sure to cover her chakra signal.

"Come in"

Kagome opened the door exposing the proud Tsukikage to everyone. The man sitting at the desk had long silver hair pulled into a high ponytail. He had gold eyes with jagged blue lines on his cheeks. He wore black and silver Kage robes, along with the standard Kage hat, also in black and silver with the kanji for moon on it. The man looked and after seeing Kagome, smiled.

"I'm home, daddy!" Kagome said, running up to him, hugging him tightly. Her father hugged back with an equal amount of force, before letting her go to look at the Konoha Nin and sand siblings.

"Bankotsu, care to explain why Lady Tsunade, Lord Gaara, and their ninja are here in my office?" the Tsukikage asked the young mercenary. Quickly, Bankotsu explained the situation to Touga, giving every detail. Touga thought about what Bankotsu had just told him, relieved that he had sent out for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark before they got here.

"Bankotsu, I want you to take Tsunade-sama's and Gaara-sama's escorts to the Tsukikage Mansion. Kagome, I need you to stay here, because I'm sending you on a mission." He ordered. Bankotsu nodded and tried to usher everyone out, but Sakura had to open her big mouth.

"What mission is she going on that's so important she can't show us around?" the pinkette snidely asked. Touga glared at the disrespectful girl, but before he could answer her, a knock at the door took his attention from her. He told whoever it was to come in, three men came walking through the door.

One of them had a sort of Shikamaru type of attitude. He had wavy, unkempt shoulder length hair and a goatee. He wore a white jacket with the collar turned upward and white hakamas. On his hands were white gloves. He had a dark sash around his waist that held his sword. He had a necklace that looked like the bottom of someone's jaw and a hole in the same place as Kagome. They heard Kagome call him Stark.

The second male had a sort of melancholic appearance. He had short, messy black hair and grayish skin. His eyes were green and had a slit shaped appearance. He had teal lines descending from his eyes, making it seem like he was crying. He wore a white jacket and hakama with a black sash to hold his sword. He had a hole at the base of his throat and what seemed to be a broken helmet on his head. Ulquiorra was what Bankotsu called him.

The last had a violent personality, judging the way he started fighting with Kagome as soon as he saw her. They kept hearing Kagome say 'Grimmjow, knock it off!' Guess they didn't have to ask his name. Grimmjow had light blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them. He wore white hakama and a black sash; just like the other two. His white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar and his sleeves rolled up. He had what looked like a jawbone on the right side of his face. His jacket was open, revealing his chest and a hole on his abdomen. He had a tattoo of a 6 on the right side of the hole.

Touga was getting fed up. He slammed his hands on his desk.

"Bankotsu, you and your group get out! Grimmjow, stop playing with Kagome and listen up!" He calmed down for a moment when Bankotsu took the other ninja out of the room, leaving him with his daughter, Gaara, Tsunade, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark. "Kagome, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark. The four of you will head back to Otogakure to find any information on Orochimaru and Naraku. You'll have a week to get back here once you step foot in Oto. Do you understand?" The teammates nodded before Touga dismissed them. After they left, Touga motioned for Tsunade and Gaara to have a seat.

"Now, let's get down to business"

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksk

Chapter 11 is done! I will be updating soon on Love of a Maouso keep an eye out!

_**sorry got distracted with reading and school and helping out at my friends mom new store updating again.**_


	12. Are You Listening?

_**not mine again**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot! You people should know that by now!

**Warnings:** Cursing, Sakura bashing, A lot of other stuff I make up.

Mind-Speak: **Kagome**, _Ulquiorra_, _**Grimmjow**_, Stark

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Four beings stood on the air, surveying the area of Otogakure. Kagome looked out to the horizon, realizing that she was just here about two weeks ago. She kneeled down, barely listening to Grimmjow's rant on how he was going to kill Naraku on his own.

"I'm telling you, once that spider bastard gets a taste of my Cero, he's gonna wish he was never born!" the sixth strongest laughed.

'**Are either of you even listening to him?**' Kagome thought to Ulquiorra and Stark. They both glanced at her.

'_No'_

'Not really'

'**That's what I thought**' she told them Grimmjow seemed to have heard their conversation because he was currently glaring daggers at them.

"All of you are jackasses!" he said, pointing at them angrily. The other three ignored him and started walking in the sky, looking down on the land. Grimmjow cursed under his breath, before jogging to catch up with them. They stopped just over Orochimaru's hideout. Ulquiorra looked at Kagome, giving her the signal to look through the building.

Kagome nodded before closing her eyes for a moment, then snapping them open, revealing pure white eyes (1). Kagome's spirit looked through the hideout at a breakneck pace, all while standing next to Ulquiorra, who was holding her arms to keep her from falling. Kagome stopped at a large door, hearing to voices, one of which she knew very well. She phased through the door, not letting her entire body go through the door. She watched as Naraku and Orochimaru planned their next attack.

"With the little princess out of the way, we should be able to take down Lord Touga" Orochimaru spoke, smirking evilly.

"Lord Orochimaru, you don't know much about the Tsukikage's children" Naraku said smoothly "I taught Kagome nearly everything she knows. She won't be taken down that easily. As for the others, they are just as strong as Kagome if not stronger"

"So, what's our next move, Lord Naraku?" Orochimaru asked, his snake-like tongue slithering out of his mouth, making Kagome shudder at the sight of it.

"We attack in two weeks" Naraku said, calmly taking a sip from his glass "That should give the Tsukikage enough time to strengthen his troops"

Kagome phased back through the door, hurrying back to the guys. Once her spirit was back in her body, her eyes turned back to their original misty purple. Stark yawned, wiping an eye with his fist, looking towards Kagome.

"Well, what happened?" He asked tiredly. Kagome looked at him, panting slightly.

"They attack in two weeks. Naraku, he called our troops weak. Those bastards basically insulted my father's name" she told them, shaking in her rage. Ulquiorra looked at the girl who nearly had tears in her eyes. He loved the girl like she was his little sister; he'd do nearly anything for her. He hated seeing her cry.

"Calm yourself, Kagome" He told her quietly, lifting so she could stand in the sky "Don't worry; he won't get away with this treachery"

Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes of the oncoming tears. Ulquiorra looked to Stark and Grimmjow, who was angrily cursing out Naraku to himself.

"We should report this to Lord Touga" Seeing his teammates nod, he went to start the Garganta Broadcast.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksk

Touga looked to the Konoha 12 and the Sand siblings, who were escorted back to his office by Bankotsu.

"Thank you all for coming back on short notice. Now, you all know about our situation, correct?" he said, making sure they knew what they were getting themselves into. Seeing their nods, he went to continue.

"Now, to make sure" Touga was interrupted by a sudden rush of wind behind him. He turned his seat around to see a Garganta portal being opened. It opened, revealing Ulquiorra and Kagome. He knew they had to be reporting to him via Garganta Broadcast.

"Lord Touga, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Kagome Higurashi reporting from Otogakure" Ulquiorra said, bowing in respect while Kagome just waved. Touga nodded back, smiling at his daughter. Everyone else in the room was amazed by what had just happened. How strong were the ninja in this village?

"Ulquiorra, Kagome, tell me what you've learned" Touga commanded, staring directly at them. Sasuke and Neji noticed that Ulquiorra had put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, making them glare at the man.

"Orochimaru and Naraku have joined forces, just as you feared, father" Kagome said, a hint of anger in her voice "Also, we've learned that their next attack will be in two weeks; according to them, they think it will give us enough time to 'strengthen our weak troops' as Naraku said" Kagome stated bitterly.

"People like that are just trash that needs to be taken out" Ulquiorra said disdainfully. Touga narrowed his eyes and nodded. He turned halfway to the Konoha and Suna Nin.

"You heard that, right?" He asked. Seeing everyone's agreement, he turned back to Ulquiorra and Kagome. "Come back to Tsuki. We'll discuss what to do when you come back."

Kagome and Ulquiorra nodded before the Garganta closed. The Tsukikage turned back to the other ninja in his office. He smirked, thinking what would happen when this battle came to a close.

"Well, you all might as well sit tight, because they'll be here soon"

No later had he said that, another rush of wind signaled the arrival of Kagome and her team. They stepped out of the portal, Grimmjow putting Kagome in a headlock while it closed. Kagome struggled against the arm around her neck.

"Grimm, let go of me!" she yelled, elbowing him in the ribs. He cursed under his breath, letting her go. Kagome immediately ran over to Stark, looping an arm around his.

"If you're done, may we get on with our discussion?" Touga asked, raising an eyebrow at Grimmjow's behavior.

"Shall I do an Instant Replay to show you what I saw in Otogakure?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. When Touga nodded, he reached up to his eye and, to everyone else's horror, removed it, crushing it in his hand.

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled, turning a light shade of green "What the hell is your problem? Are you stupid?"

Kagome glared at the pinkette. "Don't ever disrespect Ulquiorra. He's much smarter than you, so I suggest you watch it."

A light dust came from Ulquiorra's hand and flowed throughout the room, showing everyone what he had seen in Otogakure.

"As you can see, Orochimaru and Naraku have most of their ninja posted throughout Oto" he told them quietly.  
"So, how did you get the information for the attack?" Sakura asked snidely, crossing her arms over her small chest. Kagome tried to lunge at the girl, but Stark held her back; no need for Konoha to be mad at Tsuki, right? Kagome thrashed around in Stark's arms.

"Let go, Stark!" she said, trying to get out of his grip "I am not letting her get away with insulting people, now let me go!" Stark tiredly told her to calm down. Ulquiorra ignored to pink haired girl and listened to Touga.

"Ulquiorra, tomorrow I want you to start working with the Special Forces. Grimmjow, you'll be working with Kido Corps. Kagome, you stay with your friends tomorrow and Stark, since you probably won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon, I want you working in the Research and Development Institute. Now, everyone get out" the leader of Tsukigakure instructed. They all left silently, trying not to get on the man's nerves. Sasuke grasped Kagome by the wrist when everyone else was ahead of them. She looked at him, wordlessly asking him what he wanted.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Seeing her nod, he guided her to a deserted area, which turned out to be a practice ground. He looked at her, watching her stand against a tree.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her, not really looking at her. She cocked her head to the side, wondering where he was going with this. Kagome nodded, giving him permission to continue.

"Once this is over, which one of us are you going choose?" he demanded, finally looking at her. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he just asked her that. Did he really expect her to answer that now?

"Why…why would you ask me something like that?" Kagome asked, a hint a sadness in her voice. He sighed, knowing that she was upset.

"Because I need to know. Kagome, we...I don't even know what our relationship is" He told her, pacing for a minute "Gaara's known you since you were kids, Neji met like, a month ago and you're already all over him. I don't know where I stand in this whole thing" he finished, throwing his arms in the air. Kagome lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. She didn't know why he was asking this. Yes, she liked Gaara and Neji, but she loved Sasuke. He knew that.

_Kkum sok iu pi mul teul eun mal hae  
Ma ju chil seul pheum teul eul  
Yong seo leul ku ha lyeo hal  
A peun ne mo seup to nae sa to_

_Ji chin teutta mul eo jin nun pi  
Teo neum pa la ji anh a  
Pi littha ke sum a teun pyeong teun sok  
I never knew_

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice slightly breaking from the oncoming tears. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why are saying this all of a sudden?" she asked. She had tears coming down her cheeks, although Sasuke couldn't see them. "Why are you making me feel like this?"

_Tol I kil su to eops eul kkum  
Pa lae jin na iu ki eok teul  
A pheum to mu tyeo jyeo peo lin kkae jin shim jang  
Tha peo lin na iu yeong hon eun eun han nat sin geo jin jae duh mi  
Sang cheo ka teuk chan nun mul ha_

_So tell me, tell me the reason why  
How can you do this to me  
You break my heart and you make me cry_

_So tell me, tell me the reason why  
How can you do this to me  
You break my heart and you make me cry_

Sasuke knew she was definitely pissed, but he needed to know what she thought of him. "I know you're mad" he started, but he was interrupted by her yelling.

_Kkeut I eopp neun ma ji mak tal pi  
Jil cheok han pyeon myeong teul lo  
Heun jeok eops I sa la jin  
Neol phum eun tta seu ham  
You never know_

_Kkeut I eopp neun a pheum sok e  
Nam kyeo jin neu eun hu hie to  
Iu mi eops I sa la jyeo kal sa lang iu kko_

_So tell me, tell me the reason why  
How can you do this to me  
You break my heart and you make me cry_

"You're damn right I'm mad!" she yelled standing up, tears streaming down her face "I told you how I felt! I already told you that I loved you! Yes, I'm attracted to Gaara and Neji, but that doesn't automatically mean that I'm going to leave you for one of them!"

"So what the hell does it mean, Kagome?" he shouted back, throwing his arms in the air "You can't expect me to sit back and watch all of these different guys throw themselves at you! I need to know where we stand!"

_So tell me, tell me the reason why  
How can you do this to me  
You break my heart and you make me cry_

_So tell me, tell me the reason why  
How can you do this to me  
You break my heart and you make me cry_

_So tell me, tell me the reason why  
How can you do this to me  
You break my heart and you make me cry_

Kagome stood there, tears falling from her eyes, as she stared at Sasuke. "You know what? You can keep asking the same question over and over again; just don't expect me to answer it. Just forget about the whole thing! We're done!" she finished, running from the practice field. Sasuke opened his mouth to call out to her, but then just looked away. He punched the closest tree, sending chakra through it making it explode.

"Fuck"

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Kagome ran through the village, crying her eyes out, She really hated Sasuke right now. Why did he have to be such a bastard? Kagome kept running until she bumped into someone. She would have fell, but two arms caught her before she could.

'_Are you alright, Kagome?_'

Kagome looked up to see Ulquiorra, a concerned look in his usually melancholy eyes. She stared at for a moment, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, before she buried her face in Ulquiorra's chest, crying her eyes out. The green-eyed man looked down at her sadly, wondering who had caused her to cry. He silently vowed to make whoever did this pay dearly. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his apartment to rest. When he got there, Grimmjow, who was walking out of his room, saw Kagome in his arms.

"What the hell happened? Who the fuck made her cry?" Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and out her on the couch. Grimmjow sat down next to her while Ulquiorra went to the kitchen to get some ice-cream. Whenever she cried in the past, ice cream always made her feel better. He grabbed the tub he kept for when she came over and walked back to the couch. Kagome was now crying into Grimmjow's shirt, while he tried to figure out who made her cry.

"Hey, calm down Kags" he told her, rubbing her back "Now tell me who made ya cry so I can go kick his ass"

"Sasuke and I….just broke up" she whimpered, grabbing the ice cream Ulquiorra held out for her. She took a bite, trying to calm down. "He...he said he didn't know if I was going leave him for Neji of Gaara. He insulted me by saying that" she said whining quietly, laying her head on Ulquiorra's chest.

"Calm yourself, Kagome" he told her quietly, rubbing his hand down her back "He's trash who just gave up the greatest woman in the world. Such trash doesn't deserve you" as he said this, Kagome started to drift to sleep, knowing her best friend would stay there until she woke up. Once he was sure she was asleep, Grimmjow walked over to the door, causing Ulquiorra to look at him.

"Grimmjow, don't murder the boy. He's still an asset to defeating Naraku and Orochimaru" he said quietly, careful not to wake Kagome.

"Yea I know that" he glared "I'm just gonna talk to the rotten bastard" Grimmjow didn't wait for Ulquiorra to say anything else before he went out the door, intent on finding the Uchiha. Ulquiorra sighed and lifted Kagome up, taking her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in, before going back to the kitchen. She was going to be hungry when she woke up.

Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksksksksksksksks ksksksksksksksks

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Naruto sat in their room in the Tsukikage's mansion when a knock on the door stole their attention from what they were doing. Naruto was chosen to answer it and when he did, he saw Grimmjow leaning against the door frame. Grimmjow looked into the room, spotting Sasuke almost immediately.

"Yo, Uchiha!" he called out "I need to talk to ya" Sasuke got up and walked out of the room. Once he closed the door, a hand wrapped itself around his neck, choking him. He looked up to see furious teal eyes glaring holes into his skull.

"Listen, I don't what you did to make Kags cry, but I'll tell you this" Grimmjow said, squeezing his hand tighter , almost crushing the Uchiha heir's windpipe " If you ever do anything to make her cry, you're gonna wish it was Naraku that killed ya" he finished, letting go of Sasuke, watching him drop to the ground, gasping for air. Sasuke watched the teal haired man walk away, rubbing his throat. He walked into the room, ignoring the looks from his temporary roommates and went to his room. He laid on the bed, intent on getting to sleep. Everyone was getting mad at him lately.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksksksksksksksk sksksksksksksksk

Ch.12 is done! Voting will be over next chapter so this is your last chance


	13. Next Chapter Will Be Mine

_**last not mine yay**_

The long awaited first half of the thirteenth chapter! I finally thought of something to write down! Aren't you all so proud of me?! I worked hard on this, so please enjoy it! One more thing, Sasuke might not be in the running to be paired with Kagome anymore. I'm seeing a lot of Sasu/Kago pairings, so mine might not be one of them.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Nudity, Appearances from Itachi, Szayel Aporro Grantz and Harribel.

Kagome woke up to something pounding on her door. She looked over to her clock, wondering what time it was.

**7:55**

Kagome groaned loudly. It was way too early for her to be up. She was about to yell for Sasuke to open the door, when she remembered, she hasn't seen Sasuke for over a week now. She had been avoiding him after their fight, mainly hanging around Neji and Gaara.

She tossed back the covers and climbed out of bed, heading for her front door.

"Come on, baby girl! Open the damn door!" she heard Bankotsu yell as she got closer to her door. She swung the door open just as Bankotsu was about to hit on the door again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'baby girl' ?" Kagome asked, letting him in. She closed the door as soon as he stepped past her, " What do you want so damn early?"

Bankotsu sat on the couch, looking at Kagome, " Why aren't you dressed? Didn't we have to meet the Konoha and Sand nin at the training grounds?" Kagome just stared at him for a full minute, before she ran upstairs to her room cursing. She quickly searched through her closet for something to wear. She finally grabbed something and threw it on.

Kagome wrapped bandages around her breasts and arms, but wore a black vest over them, leaving her stomach exposed. She wore a pair of dark red shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Kagomw wore red heeled sandals that had two black straps running up and around her calf. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck, securing it with a red hair tie. She only wore her wrist bracelet today, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. She looked at the clock, wondering how much longer she had before Bankotsu came and dragged her outside.

**8:20**

The tsuki princess ran back downstairs to see Bankotsu talking to a very familiar dark-skinned woman. The woman had green eyes and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wore a white jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while showing a good portion of the lower half of her breasts and had sleeves that completely covered her arms. She wore baggy white pants and white sandals, The woman had a short sword horizontally across her back.

"Harribel! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, hugging the blonde woman.

"Your wanted me to tell you that you and your friends had to come to the Research and Development Institute at 3 o'clock." Harribel told her quietly.

Kagome raised her eyebrow, " Really? Ok, fine. We'll be there" Harribel nodded before saying that she'd meet them there. The third strongest left, leaving the door open.

Bankotsu looked to his sister, "You ready?" Kagome nodded and the two left the house, heading to the training grounds.

It was kind of hot at the training grounds. The Kohona group, along with the Sand siblings, Kagome and Bankotsu, were sitting around doing random things. Naruto, Lee and Kiba were playing a handheld game. Tenten, Temari and Kankuro talked about different weapons. Chouji ate his chips, while Shikamaru laid on the ground looking at the sky. Shino was walking around, probably looking for some new types of bugs. Bankotsu flirted with Hinata, who was on the verge of passing out. Ino was trying to talk to Sakura, who was ignoring her to try and talk to a silent Sasuke. Neji and Gaara just sat silently against some trees, staring at Kagome.

Kagome sat against a tree, her legs crossed, staring into space. It was starting to scare Neji, so he went over to her and tried to wake her up.

"I wouldn't do that, Hyuuga"

Neji looked over to Bankotsu, a frown marring his face, " Why not?" What if something was wrong with Kagome?

Bankotsu looked at Neji, noticing that everyone else was staring at them, " You might mess up her concentration"

"What does she need to concentrate for?" Ino questioned, confusion on her face.

"Kagome has a kekkai genkai that lets her send her spirit out of her body. She can make it travel wherever she wants it to. Kagome's spirit can also fight when it's outside of her body as well." the mercenary told them, walking over to Kagome's unmoving form, " She really just uses it for stealth missions though. She's probably just scouting the area."

Ino looked at Kagome a little closer, then noticed something different about her." Why are her eyes white?"

"Her eyes turn white when she uses the Seireigan(1)" he answered.

"Where do you think she is right now?" Shino asked, making everyone go silent. That was a very good question. Where the hell was Kagome?

Kagome, well her spirit, soared through the skies of Tsukigakure. She was ordered by her father to scout around, to see if there was anyone she didn't recognize. They probably were Naraku's minions. Kagome flew over the village on last time. When she was sure that everything was fine, she high-tailed it to her body. As she passed the Tsukikage office, she noticed someone in the room with her father. Normally, she wouldn't eavesdrop on her father's meetings, but she was curious. She phased through the window,letting only half of her spirit into the room. She saw her father sitting in his chair, as always. But, at the sight of the other man, her heart almost stopped. Eyes widening, Kagome thought, _' It's him!'_

The man possessed red eyes with what looked like black pinwheels, and also had black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. He also had a long ponytail in the back of his wore a black cloak with a cloud pattern on it, which was buttoned down from the center. He wore a Konoha headband with a line gouged through it. On his right ring finger is a ring,that has the kanji for Vermilion on it.

_'Itachi Uchiha!'_ Kagome couldn't believe that he was back. She had only seen him 9 years ago, but she could remeber that day very clearly.

_**(Flashback)**_

_A eight year old Kagome wandered through the dark forest, completely lost. She didn't even know which way she had came from. The little sunk down against a tree, hugging herself to stop from shaking._

_"Are you alright?" a slightly deep voice asked her. Kagome looked up to see a boy's red eyes staring down at her. She had gotten a bit scared, the only time she had seen red eyes was when Inuyasha saw a drunken villager try and beat her. Kagome flinched as his hand came down, but relaxed when he gently stroked her hair. He asked her if she was alright a second time._

_"I got lost. I can't find my way back to the village" she told him. He nodded, and suddenly lifted her up, surprising her._

_"I'm Itachi. I'll take you back to Tsuki, alright?" Seeing Kagome nod, he set off, the young girl in his arms. While they continued on, Itachi and Kagome talked about near everything. As they neared the village, Kagome asked, " Are you staying in the village much longer?"_

_Itachi shook his head, " I'm sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow.", Seeing Kagome start to tear up slightly, he added, " How about this, Kagome. When you get older, maybe about my age, I'll come back and make you my girlfriend. Would that be alright?" Kagome brightened up, nodding excitedly. The idea of Itachi coming to see her made her happy. Itachi smiled slightly and shocked her by kissing her cheek._

_"It's a promise then." Itachi said as they entered Tsuki._

_**( End Flashback)**_

Kagome sped to her body, wanting to go to her father's office. She entered her body as soon as she was close enough.

"Oww!" Apparently, Naruto got too close to her body and she hit him. Kagome stood up ingoring the looks she was getting from everyone else. She started running towards the Tsukikage Tower, until she heard Bankotsu yell, " Where the hell are you going?!" She quickly told him where and kept going. She vaguely heard the others following her, but she paid it no mind. The princess finally made it to the Tsukikage Tower, running up to the office door. She threw it open without even knocking and froze at what she saw. The Konoha and Suna ninja, along with Bankotsu ran inside, stopping when they saw Kagome. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the man sitting in front of the Tsukikage.

"ITACHI!" he yelled. Itachi turned in his seat, smirking at his brother.

"Nice to see you too, little brother" he then looked at Kagome, who was still staring at him in shock, " It's _very_ nice to see you as well, Kagome-chan"

Touga raised a silver eyebrow. He knew Itachi had met Kagome before, but he didn't really like the tone he was using with his daughter. "I'm glad you're here Kagome, Bankotsu. Itachi-san has come here by Lady Setsuna's request. He'll be part of the reinforcements for the battle next week." he told them, keeping an eye on Kagome. "Kagome, I need you to show him around the village." Kagome continued to stare at Itachi, not even listening to her father. "KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped, startled. She hadn't even noticed that the guys were staring at her like she was insane. What the hell was she staring at Itachi for? Did she know him from somewhere? Kagome looked at Touga, asking him to repeat what he had said.

"I said I want you to show Itachi around the village for today." he told her a second time. Kagome nodded, understanding her father's order. Touga then looked to Bankotsu, "Since Kagome is going to be with Itachi for the rest of the day, You are going to go to the Research and Development center in her stead. Understood?" Bankotsu nodded.

Touga was about to dismiss them when Naruto asked loudly, " Wait! Why does Kagome have to be with Itachi?"

"Because Itachi asked for her specifically." the Tsukikage answered, wanting them all to leave. Itachi must have saw this, because he stood up suddenly and walked up to Kagome, backing her into the wall.

"It seems the Tsukikage would like us to leave" he told her quietly, reaching out his hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face, " While I on the other hand, can't wait for our little tour" Itachi placed his hand on her cheek, drawing closer to her face.

"Get the hell away from her Itachi!"

Itachi ignored his little brother and placed his other hand around her waist, " I told you I'd come back for you, didn't I?" he asked her softly, before he passionately kissed her on the lips, drawing gasps of shock from the Konoha group.

I know this is really short, but I've really been busy. I go to the doctor tomorrow so wish me luck! I'll try to have the other half up soon! Please R&R!

**(1):** Spirit eyes.


End file.
